


В состоянии движения

by falson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Humor, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Masturbation, POV Sherlock Holmes, POV Third Person, Romance, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock, series 3 fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falson/pseuds/falson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брак Джона рухнул, и он вернулся домой, на Бейкер-стрит.<br/>Они с Шерлоком не уверены, каковы их отношения теперь. Чувствуя себя немного идиотами, они начинают строить их заново.</p><p>Другие публикации https://ficbook.net/readfic/3899568</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Черви, виски и невезение судмедэкспертов.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [State of Flux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407925) by [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/pseuds/Atiki). 



Джон вернулся на Бейкер Стрит в субботу.  
Когда Шерлок, в пижаме и голубом шелковом халате, вышел из своей комнаты, Джон сидел в своём кресле, смотря пустым взглядом в пространство перед собой. Шерлок обратил внимание на почти незаметный след от обручального кольца у него на пальце.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Джон, не глядя на него.  
\- Сейчас полчетвёртого, - ответил Шерлок, запуская пальцы в свои спутавшиеся после сна кудри.  
\- Да, - отстраненный взгляд Джона сменился печальной улыбкой. - Но я же тебя знаю, так ведь?  
\- Хм. - Шерлок удалился в кухню, надел защитные перчатки, и занялся добавлением капли серной кислоты (концентрацией 38 процентов) в каждую из чашек Петри с питательным раствором. Нет необходимости задавать вопросы. У него ушло ровно две секунды, чтобы понять, что произошло.  
\- Меня впустила миссис Хадсон. Я перенёс мой чемодан наверх. Ты не… - Джон прокашлялся. - Ты не возражаешь?  
\- Нет. - Фраза “Конечно, я не возражаю. Ты полный имбецил” осталась в подтексте. Он более чем просто не возражает, и вопрос невыносимо глуп, но ведь и Джон идиот. Естественно. Нет никакого смысла огорчаться по этому поводу.  
Шерлок закончил свой эксперимент в полном молчании и аккуратно занес наблюдения в свой лабораторный журнал. Джон все ещё не двигался, что начинало немного беспокоить Шерлока. Он поморгал, глядя на неподвижного Джона и принял решение.  
\- Я получил сообщение от Лестрейда около трёх часов назад. Вроде бы самоубийство, но пропала картина, и никто не может объяснить, почему. Скука. - Шерлок двинулся к двери, прихватив по пути свой Белстафф. - Поедешь со мной?  
Джон поднял голову как в замедленной съёмке. Они впервые встретились взглядами. Уголки рта Джона слегка приподнялись.  
\- Слава Богу, - пробормотал он и поднялся, чтобы последовать за Шерлоком на очередной раунд нелепого, опасного для жизни, восхитительного безумия.

День 3.  
Игра снова продолжается. Или, на самом деле, отдельный её раунд, который был выигран. Они нашли картину и поймали убийцу.  
Если принять во внимание следы на клумбе, то станет очевиден тот факт, что подозреваемый был одноруким.  
Когда они вернулись на Бейкер Стрит, уровень катехоламинов [1] у них был высоким и что-то в головах у них кружилось, и совсем даже не неприятным образом.  
Джон поставил чайник, устроился поудобнее в своём кресле (на своём месте) и приступил к разгадыванию кроссворда. Но задача оказалась невыполнимой, потому что Шерлок провёл эксперимент о форме образования чернильных пятен, жертвами которого пали все имевшихся в наличии в 221Б шариковые ручки. Но по какой-то причине, Джон огорченным не выглядел. Он казался довольно умиротворённым, успокаивающимся по мере снижения уровня адреналина, напряжение покидало его тело, оставляя его расслабленным и слегка измотанным.  
Шерлок догадался, что смотреть на Джона (который определённо не занят кроссвордом) в упор может считаться несколько неуместным.  
Он подошёл к холодильнику, чтобы достать пакет с замороженными червями, в основном для того, чтобы выглядеть чем-то занятым.  
Спустя секунды, он, уронив пакет на правую ногу, некрасиво прыгал по кухне на одной ноге, подвывая от боли и тихо матерясь.  
\- О Боже, - выдохнул Джон в шоке, осознав, что произошло. Шерлок глянул на него, застыв в на месте, с одной ногой в воздухе при этом пытаясь удержать равновесие, схватившись за столешницу.  
Джон рассмеялся. И смеялся до тех пор, пока его щеки не намокли от слез, а в это время Шерлок отчаянно старался выглядеть разъяренным. Правда, ему пришло в голову, что он не видел Джона таким уже много месяцев. Возможно, даже лет.  
\- Извини, Шерлок, - задыхаясь, сказал Джон, вытирая слезы. - Может... может, тебе нужна помощь? Тебе больно?  
Шерлок не ответил. Возможно, смех Джона Уотсона – звук, который он любит сильнее всех других на целом свете. Почти так же сильно, как он любит самого Джона. Оказаться объектом смеха Джона заставляет приятное тепло разливаться у Шерлока где-то в районе живота, что на самом деле не имеет никакого смысла, если принять во внимание, что Шерлок не любит, когда над ним смеются.  
Изображать обиду – следующий номер в программе. Шерлок звучно обозначил раздражение, забрал червяков и принялся нарезать их на аккуратные кусочки, чтобы протестировать влияние щелочи на размороженные ткани.  
Джон вернулся к своей газете, все еще слегка хихикая.  
Они оба почувствовали странное облегчение, как будто кто-то снял камень у них с души. Снаружи Лондон двигался своими странными путями, торопливый и беспокойный. Внутри 221Б на Бейкер Стрит что-то, к счастью, остановилось.

День 37  
\- Мне действительно не стоит пить, - объявил Джон, делая еще один глоток скотча.  
Шерлок, только что вернувшийся с похода за покупкой семнадцати разных типов хлорсодержащих отбеливателей, остановился в дверях, застыв в процессе снятия шарфа. Это что-то новое. А именно: Джон, ссутулившийся в своем кресле, пьющий алкоголь в четыре часа дня без определенной причины.  
\- Скотч? - предложил Джон, и Шерлок не смог определить: а) либо это проявление вежливости, или б) Джона настигло необъяснимое желание напиться вместе с Шерлоком, или с) он собирался напиться в одиночку, а Шерлок явил собой желательное/нежелательное вторжение. Не успев как следует определиться, что делать дальше, Шерлок неуверенно кивнул. Джон налил ему виски.  
Шерлок осторожно повесил пальто и шарф и подошел к дивану. Он сел рядом с Джоном, задаваясь вопросом, достаточно ли близко он сидит, чтобы дать Джону то, что тот от него сейчас ожидает (поддержку? утешение? компанию?), и сделал маленький глоток. Довольно отвратительно на вкус, но Шерлок точно не уверен, нужно ли на самом деле наслаждаться скотчем или виски нужно воспринимать как метафорическую жидкую свалку для сбрасывания в нее нежелательных эмоций. Он нахмурился. Джон упорно смотрел на пол, избегая смотреть на Шерлока, который, в свою очередь, решил делать то же самое.  
\- Сегодня год, как я женился. Это означает, что сегодня завершен мой развод, - сказал ему Джон после нескольких минут молчания.  
Шерлок неясным звуком выразил понимание. Это довольно затруднительное положение – постоянно не знать, как ему положено реагировать. Молчание (оно, строго говоря, не неловкое, но и далеко не удобное) продолжилось. Слишком долго, по мнению Шерлока.  
\- Честно сказать, я даже немного рад. Что это… закончилось. Официально.  
\- А.  
Шерлок начал размышлять, насколько ситуация серьезна, принимая во внимание несколько факторов. Джон: сжатые зубы, выражение его лица, язык его жестов, потребление жидкости, вызывающей зависимость, несмотря на его неоднозначную семейную историю. Шерлок не пришел ни к какому удовлетворительному решению.  
Джон прокашлялся. Неоднократно. Прикусил нижнюю губу, прежде чем продолжить.  
\- Та последняя встреча с адвокатами по поводу развода… Я не сомневался, когда нужно было подписывать документы. Да и она тоже. После этого я ее не видел вплоть до нашей вчерашней встречи. Это странно, потому что… я действительно любил ее. А теперь, знаешь, говорится, что когда встречаешь кого-то после того, как долго не видел, то понимаешь, как сильно скучал?  
Шерлок кивнул. Что-то холодное и сильно неприятное начало шевелиться у него внутри.  
\- Я просто… сейчас понял, что совсем не скучал по ней. Странно, правда?  
Шевеление в желудке резко прекратилось. Шерлок не понял, как к этому отнестись.  
\- Это уже было совсем по-другому после… ну ты знаешь. Она не была человеком, с которым я хотел провести остаток жизни. Она никогда и не была этим человеком, и… и я никак не мог заставить себя это признать. Я правда думал, что у нас может получиться. Боже, я был так сильно, так сильно неправ.  
Джон выглядел искренне этим расстроенным. Шерлок задумался, не стоит ли предложить ему утешение в каком-либо виде, потому что это вполне могло бы считаться приемлемым действием, если принять во внимание состояние Джона. Возможно. Он вернул стакан на журнальный стол и осторожно понаблюдал за Джоном. (Он больше не собирался заставлять себя глотать виски, больше ни капли. Он уже чувствовал дремоту после выпитого.)  
\- В конце это уже было как чертов постоянный кошмарный сон. - Джон сделал последний глоток. Огромный глоток, достаточный, чтобы допить остатки виски в стакане. - Я боялся оставить дом, потому что не мог предугадать, что будет у нее на уме, когда меня не будет дома. Я боялся оставаться дома, потому что я совсем не мог смотреть ей в глаза. Это была… агония.  
\- Я рад, что ты дома, Джон, - Шерлок услышал свой собственный голос со стороны. Он не был уверен, что эта фраза подходила к данной ситуации, что огорчило его приблизительно секунд на пять. Потом, поразмыслив, он решил, что раз он уже это сказал, то рефлексировать на эту тему непродуктивно. Поэтому время наблюдать за результатами.  
Вдруг Джон поднял голову и улыбнулся. Сомневаясь, нехотя, но улыбнулся.  
\- Похоже, что ты скучал по своему маленькому подельнику.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
\- Что за абсурдная мысль, - резко сказал он, потому что самоуничижительная позиция Джону совсем не подходит. - Наряду с тем, что я соглашаюсь с определением «маленький», я помню, что назвал причины, по которым я ценю то, что ты здесь. В случае, если твоя долгосрочная память все еще в целости, то ты вспомнишь, что это не потому, что я всего лишь нуждаюсь в… подельнике, как ты красноречиво выразился.  
Джон сделал глубокий выдох, который прозвучал, как сдерживаемый смех.  
\- Вот оно, - пробормотал он, указывая на диван, журнальный столик, Шерлока или просто ни на что-то конкретное. - Я скучал по этому.  
Шерлок кивнул. Конечно.  
Молчание повисло на долгое время, было настолько болезненно тихо, что им было слышно, как на кухне капает из крана вода. Кто-нибудь (Джон) будет должен вскоре вызвать водопроводчика. Наверное, трубы опять заржавели.  
\- Есть кое-что, - Джон попытался возобновить разговор, глядя в пустой стакан, и вдруг ни с того ни с сего показалось, что он намеренно избегает смотреть на Шерлока. Шерлок нахмурился, глядя на него. Джон громко сглотнул. - Кое-что, с чем я должен…. смириться.  
Он поставил свой стакан рядом с Шерлоковым и так и застыл наклоненным вперед, закрыв лицо руками. - Не обращай внимания, - добавил он через некоторое время.  
***  
На протяжении нескольких недель они не говорят о том, что Джон выпивает довольно регулярно, когда остается один. Они не обсуждают тот факт, что он также ни секунды не тратит на мысли о выпивке, когда Шерлок рядом. И, что самое важное, они не говорят о том, что в конце концов Джон забывает о своем виски, и что эта бутылка покрывается пылью в углу рядом с камином, чтобы уже никогда не быть открытой вновь.  
У них установился их собственный странный домашний уклад. Их трахеи-в-холодильнике-и-стрихнин-в-сахарнице-домашний-уклад, их погони-за-убийцами-по-крышам-и-поедание-омлетов-в три-часа-дня-домашний-уклад. Он довольно близко напоминает их совместную жизнь до Падения, до всего, за исключением того, что теперь все ощущается немного более хрупким, как будто они заключены в мыльный пузырь, который лопнет от одного неправильного слова, одного неправильного действия. Они танцуют вокруг друг друга с такой осторожностью, что Шерлоку кажется, что весь мир покрыт слоем ваты, которая смягчает каждое слово, каждое случайное прикосновение.  
Странно знать, как это – потерять друг друга.  
Им обоим требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущению, которое, наверное, можно обозначить как удовлетворенность. Оба они не очень хороши в том, как не быть несчастными.

День 86  
То, что Шерлока только что толкнули на металлическую стену (головой вперед), серьезно затрудняло его способность сконцентрироваться. Что-то в его голове очень неприятно пульсировало, а правое предплечье горело, как в огне. Наверное, это неприятный, глубокий порез, судя по ножу, которым он был нанесен.  
\- Вам действительно не следовало в поисках тела останавливать Ваш выбор на моей маленькой резиденции, мистер Холмс. Теперь вы закончите тем, что станете еще одним, - Чарринг захихикал над свой собственной шуткой и сильнее сжал запястья Шерлока, держа их над его головой, всем телом прижимая Шерлока к стене заброшенного сарая для лодок.  
Шерлок издал стон, сочетавший в себе боль и раздражение.  
\- Ваше чувство юмора наводит на меня невероятную скуку. Очаровательно. Теперь будьте так любезны, отпустите меня, чтобы мы… могли об этом поговорить, как взрослые люди.  
\- Нет, - проворчал Чарринг, растягивая звуки, что он, видимо, считал угрожающей манерой, а при этом, на самом деле, ему с трудом удавалось сдерживать собственную нервозность. Ну что же, это стоило попробовать. - Я собираюсь Вас убить.  
Руперт Чарринг был одним из сотен безмозглых миньонов в довольно отвратительном бизнесе – тем, кто просто делает то, что ему велят. Другими словами, полный дебил с гигантским ножом. Тот самый нож в настоящее время был прижат к горлу Шерлока, что явилось следствием небольшой ошибки в расчетах о нахождении трупа с одной стороны и местонахождении Чарринга с другой. Дурак.  
Шерлок слабо верил в то, что Чарринг убивал кого-либо собственноручно, что было несильно обнадеживающим. Быть первой жертвой у неопытного убийцы. Дилетантство - это отвратительно во всех ситуациях. В убийстве это обычно приводит к недостаточной точности. Неровные порезы, излишнее кровотечение, и очень, очень много боли. Шерлок зажмурился и постарался не вдыхать запах, исходивший изо рта Чарринга, и изумился тому, что он так сильно не желает принять факт его собственной надвигающейся насильственной смерти, когда всего несколько месяцев назад ему было глубоко наплевать на то, жив он или нет.  
Все, что ему было нужно – отвлечь внимание противника на три секунды. Он без труда заметил слабые стороны Чарринга, но проблема состояла в том, что в его текущем положении у него не было возможности воздействовать ни на одну из них. За три секунды он мог бы не только разоружить Чарринга, но и превратить его в скулящее существо на коленях. (Два сломанных ребра, перелом левой лучевой кости, тупая травма живота). Три секунды.  
***  
Дверь резко распахнулась с громким стуком. Чарринг с удивлением раскрыл рот, невольно повернул голову, ненадолго ослабил зажим. Ненадолго, но достаточно.  
Шерлок с усилием освободился, всадил колено в пузо Чарринга, одновременно выкрутив тому руку, пока нож не выпал на землю и этот козел не запросил пощады самым пафосным из всех возможных способов. Как только ноги Чарринга перестали его держать, Шерлок прицельно сделал несколько пинков по ребрам и в область почек, и отошел в сторону. Чарринг согнулся в поясе и сдался подступившей тошноте. Идиот.  
\- Бог мой, Шерлок, - закричал Джон, пробегая мимо нескольких ворованных яхт, почти не обратив внимания на обезглавленный труп, лежащий на палубе одной из них. - Если ты еще когда-нибудь от меня убежишь, я клянусь, что убью тебя собственноручно, потому что ты практически на это напрашиваешься.  
\- Заткнись, Джон. Дай мне свой телефон. - На самом деле, Шерлоку просто не хотелось в тот момент выслушивать лекцию по правилам безопасности.  
\- Я уже, черт побери, позвонил Лестрейду, - раздраженно огрызнулся Джон, глаза его расширились, когда он увидел кровь, просачивающуюся через одежду Шерлока. - Погоди-ка, что случилось с твоей рукой? Ты… Шерлок… у тебя кровь течет.  
\- Ну да. Твоя наблюдательность меня по-прежнему не впечатляет. А теперь, не затруднит ли тебя стать немного более полезным и передать мне твой чертов телефон?  
\- Нет, - Джон сократил расстояние между ними, содрал с Шерлока пиджак и без промедления разорвал рукав, чтобы увидеть рану. Шерлок драматически вздохнул, когда Джон начал ее осматривать.  
-Хорошо. Все не настолько плохо, как выглядит, - в конце концов с явным облегчением объявил Джон. - Поездку в больницу можно отменить, но зашить тебя все-таки придется. Мы можем сделать это дома.  
Чарринг слегка пошевелился на полу, и Джон от души отвесил ему хорошего пинка, глядя на него сверху вниз так, будто тот являл собой средоточие отбросов всей земли.  
Шерлока накрыло (как всегда, без предупреждения) тем, как сильно он любит этого скромного и бесконечно отважного человека, даже сейчас, когда каждая частичка его тела испытывала боль, он все равно чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвётся от ослепляющего и жгучего ощущения, разливавшегося у него в груди.  
***  
Лестрейд появился минут пять спустя в сопровождении нескольких сотрудников. Чарринга (который без сомнений предаст своего работодателя, так же как и своих дружков, малодушный трус) взяли под стражу. Шерлок делал вид, что обменивается с кем-то смсками (вообще-то у него нет никакой необходимости использовать сейчас телефон Джона, но он просто решил поупрямиться и стоять на своём), и ждал, когда все закончится.  
У Лестрейда, как обычно надоедливого, были вопросы. Джон сообщил ему, что Шерлоку требуется медицинская помощь, которую он собирается ему оказать в ближайшее время, и в связи с этим они никак не могут оставаться там ни минуты. Лестрейд просто вздохнул и отпустил их восвояси.  
***  
Спустя полчаса Шерлок сидел на унитазе под защитой стен их ванной, и Джон сосредоточенно занимался его раной.  
\- Подержи, - приказал он, протягивая Шерлоку бинт и тюбик мази.  
\- Знаешь, что меня бесит?, - спросил Джон, тоном несколько более сердитым, чем Шерлок предпочёл бы. Он молчал в такси всю дорогу домой, и размышления Шерлока на тему возможных причин все ещё результатов не дали.  
\- Мммм.  
\- Меня бесит, что после всего, через что мы прошли, ты продолжаешь считать, что можешь сбежать от меня и дать себя убить, даже не поинтересовавшись, как я к этому отнесусь.  
Джон продезинфицировал рану Шерлока и открыл маленькую упаковку со стерильными медицинскими иглами. Шерлок заскрипел зубами, когда острый металл пронзил его кожу.  
\- Ты что, пытаешься сказать мне, что мне требуется твоё разрешение, чтобы умереть?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты просто бредишь.  
\- Да, возможно. А ты – самый эгоистичный, заносчивый мудак из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, так что не мог бы ты быть так любезен рассмотреть возможность подумать обо мне хотя бы иногда на одно мгновение?  
Шерлок дернулся вопреки самому себе, часто заморгал, не зная, что сказать. Джон намертво зажал его руку, продолжая его зашивать.  
\- Шерлок, я видел тебя сиганувшим с крыши...  
Невероятно. Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.  
\- Ради всего святого, Джон, не начинай это опять! Я же уже извинился, помнишь?  
\- Да, ты уже, блядь, извинился! Но, видит Бог, я провёл два года в убеждении, что слышал... как треснул твой череп. - Джон сделал паузу, сглотнул и сжал руку Шерлока так сильно, что тому стало больно. - И... и все, что случилось с... Мэри, что даже и ребёнок не от меня, и я... Ты думаешь, все это было мне легко? Ты думаешь, что я могу продолжать, будто ничего не... - Джон остановился опять, пытаясь найти правильные слова. Джон намного более умён, чем считал Шерлок, конечно, но он никогда не отличался красноречием. (И, как выяснялось, его разговорные навыки не улучшаются). Это становилось утомительным.  
\- Тогда ты свалил и опять чуть не умер у меня на руках, - пробормотал Джон спустя мгновение, которое показалось небольшой вечностью. Мне пришлось смотреть за тем, как тебе пытались запустить сердце, а ты не реагировал, и...  
\- Это произошло, потому, что твоя жена в меня стреляла, - вставил Шерлок, и с секундным опозданием осознал, что, возможно, это было не самое удачное замечание.  
У Джона на лбу сильно вздулась вена. Он выглядел так, как будто собирался врезать Шерлоку по лицу. Но не собрался. Он просто начал бесконтрольно орать. Шерлок подумал, не началась ли у миссис Хадсон внизу паническая атака.  
\- Заткнись! Что за херня! Блядь, я... ты же... Ты даже на гребаную секунду не подумал сегодня, ведь так....  
Шерлок почувствовал себя на грани серьёзного, глубокого раздражения.  
\- Не мог бы ты постараться изъясняться как нормальный разумный человек? - закричал он, прекрасно зная, что он сейчас поступает грубо и несколько несправедливо. Но понимал, что ему это безразлично.  
\- А теперь я отказался от всего, что имел. От всего, ты это понимаешь? Все, что у меня осталось – это ты. Ты, что вообще никак не можешь уловить, что я, возможно, не смогу перенести твою смерть ещё раз, полный ты мудак?  
\- Джон, я надеюсь, ты в курсе того, что я никогда не буду спрашивать твоего разрешения ни на что, просто потому, что ты эмоционально нестабилен и находишься под временным впечатлением того, что... зависишь от меня. Тебе, возможно, следует пересмотреть идею компенсации потери твоей жены...чем-то ещё,- резко сказал Шерлок, и это прозвучало даже жёстче, чем он хотел.  
Джон провёл языком по губам. Никто из них не произнес ни слова, пока Джон наносил мазь и заклеивал руку Шерлока.  
\- Ты знаешь, - пробормотал Джон, складывая все назад в свой медицинский чемоданчик. - А ведь ты прав. Абсолютно прав. Я обречен на потерю любого из психопатов, что мне дороги. Ну и в чем, черт возьми, проблема? Ведь это то, что любой нормальный человек в здравом уме будет ожидать изначально, правда ведь? Может, мне стоит просто с этим смириться. Может, мне никто и не… полагается.  
Шерлок с трудом выдохнул, сильно сжав в руке остатки бинта. Это было совсем не то, что он пытался сказать. Потому что его, конечно, нельзя считать тем, кто способен разбираться в межчеловеческих отношениях, но даже он понимает, что если кто на свете и не заслуживает одиночества, то это Джон. Просто Шерлок не тот, кто может что-то исправить. Всю свою жизнь Шерлок никогда не был тем, кто мог с этим помочь. Он – тот, кто решает проблемы, тот, кто раскрывает секреты и открывает нелицеприятную правду, кто охотится за людьми и оставляет за собой тонны грязи и хаос. Он не тот, кто склеивает разбитые отношения. Он, возможно, и попытался бы ради Джона, да только не знает как. Он даже бы сделал невозможное ради Джона, если бы только знал как.  
Это довольно страшно, любить вот так, но, с другой стороны, у него никогда и не было другого выбора.  
\- Джон, - неуверенно произнес он. - Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько ты неправ.  
Они встретились взглядами. Шерлок сжал руку так, что костяшки на руке побелели. В глазах Джона на секунду что-то вспыхнуло, и он начал понимать.

День 122  
Андерсон на больничном. Благодаря Богу (отвратительной, разрушительной идее, созданной умами более низкого порядка) и вирусу гриппа с его способностью мутировать.  
Андерсона заменили на молодого судебного эксперта. Этот самый эксперт еще и обладал набором эстетически приятных женских вторичных половых признаков. Более того, она была высокой, со слегка вьющимися темными волосами, голубыми глазами, и несколько менее раздражающей, в отличии от идиота, которого в данный момент заменяла. Она являла собой квинтэссенцию того типа женщин, что были у Джона до Мэри.  
Звали ее Лесли, она настаивала, чтобы ее называли по имени, потому что мы коллеги, в конце концов, и она посылала Джону улыбки каждый раз, когда он поворачивал голову в ее направлении, и так с момента их появления на месте преступления.  
Шерлок даже и до конца не уверен, отчего же он презирает ее всеми фибрами души.  
Он следил за ней краем глаза, пока ощупывал кромку хлопковой рубашки, которая была на жертве (Калеб Энтони Уилкс, 37 лет, отравление барбитуратами, определенно не сам себя отравил).  
Если бы Лестрейд прекратил тратить его время впустую на свои идиотские гипотезы про самоубийство, то он смог бы хотя бы на секунду сконцентрироваться. Каким прекрасным бы тогда стал мир вокруг.  
Лесли провела одной рукой по волосам, пока другой запихивала в карман свои перчатки для осмотра, и демонстративно взмахнула ресницами, повернувшись к Джону.  
Шерлок это совсем не одобрил.  
А Джон, в это самое время, казалось, вообще Лесли не замечал. Он пренебрег ей в пользу наблюдений за Шерлоком. Джон, слегка улыбаясь, наблюдал, как тот осматривает труп, как будто загипнотизированный, в полном благоговении, может быть даже сильнее, чем обычно. Это не имело никакого смысла. Шерлоку пришло в голову, что Джон не встречался с женщинами уже довольно долгое время. Он также и не искал встреч на одну ночь. И это было не следствием эректильной дисфункции или снижения интереса к сексу. Наконец, не зря Шерлок отслеживал все его действия по самоудовлетворению.  
Как бы то ни было, даже при том, что Лесли была женщиной и явно шла на контакт, Джон никак на флирт с ее стороны не отвечал. Этот факт был намного более интересным, чем совсем-не-скучная загадка убийства, что была предоставлена на решение Шерлоку. Но размышления о формуле Лесли/Джон существенно замедляли его мыслительный процесс, что было контрпродуктивным. Ему нужно было сфокусироваться.  
В конце концов, Шерлоку удалось вернуть самоконтроль. (Он добился этого, нанеся оскорбления всей команде, включая Джона, и приказав им всем заткнуться. Лесли выглядела совершенно опешившей, все остальные просто подчинились приказу. Стандартная процедура.) Десять минут концентрации в тишине обеспечили ему возможность раскрыть это чертово убийство.  
Он озвучил свои выводы (отравлен сводным братом, которого шантажировали тем, что он занимался сексом с его собственной сестрой). Джон назвал его блестящим и невероятным, и довольно приятный трепет разлился у Шерлока внутри.  
***  
\- Она предложила встретиться, - весело объявил Джон, когда они ехали в такси в сторону Бейкер Стрит. - Пока ты был занят обнюхиванием ногтей Уилкса.  
Шерлок почувствовал нечто, напоминающее удар в живот.  
\- Скучно, - сказал он, практически безуспешно пытаясь не показывать интереса.  
\- Точно, - согласился Джон. - Я отказался.  
Тяжесть внутри у Шерлока резко испарилась, и на ее место немедленно вернулся знакомый трепет.  
\- Почему?  
Джон сжал зубы. Он положил руку на сиденье, нажав пальцами на кожу. Его рука была шокирующе близка к руке Шерлока. Пальцы Джона слегка зашевелились, придвигаясь ближе. Какое-то мгновение Шерлок был почти уверен, что Джон собирается положить свою руку на его.  
Джон с трудом выдохнул.  
-Просто… потому что?. - Это прозвучало как вопрос.  
Шерлок медленно тряхнул головой, сжал руки и отвернулся к окну.  
Он мог себе представить определенные вещи. Те, что неизбежно окажутся неправильными. Шерлок позволял себе представить эти вещи и раньше, и никогда они ни к чему хорошему не приводили. Он не будет в этот раз даже пытаться.  
***  
Он слишком поздно сообразил, что все уже началось.

1 - Катехоламины — физиологически активные вещества, выполняющие роль химических посредников и «управляющих» молекул (медиаторов и нейрогормонов) в межклеточных взаимодействиях у животных и человека, в том числе в их мозге; производные пирокатехина. К катехоламинам относятся, в частности, такие нейромедиаторы, как адреналин, норадреналин, дофамин (допамин).


	2. Палочки для еды, карманный нож и как согреть своего детектива.

День 197

Ежедневные прикосновения, на первый взгляд, совершенно необъяснимы. Они начались шесть месяцев две недели, два дня, три часа и сорок две минуты после того, как Джон переехал обратно. Они начались с руки в волосах Шерлока.  
Шерлок внимательно всматривался в свой микроскоп, изучая воздействие цефалоспорина [1] на основе антибиотиков на сохранение клеток Пуркинье [2] (извлеченных посмертно), когда его мыслительный процесс был прерван пальцами, небрежно взъерошившими кудри.  
Он сделал резкий вдох, в то время как сердце безумным молотком забилось в грудной клетке. Оу.  
Не то, чтобы Шерлок испытывал дискомфорт от физического контакта. Человеческие прикосновения не были для него такой уж большой проблемой; собственно говоря, сам он постоянно вторгался в чужое личное пространство, как будто это было самой естественной вещью в мире. Тем не менее, это было неизбежным злом, средством для достижения цели. Во время фальшивой интрижки с Джанин приходилось много прикасаться (исключительно целомудренно, к величайшему сожалению самой Джанин). Эти прикосновения необязательно были неприятны, но ничего такого, о чем стоило бы долго помнить.  
Все же руке Джона в волосах удалось лишить Шерлока дара речи и способности дышать на протяжении доли секунды. Не было никакого логического объяснения, почему прикосновения Джона вызвали такую аномальную физическую реакцию.  
Шерлок поймал себя на том, что надеется, что это произойдет снова. Ему были нужны данные.  
***  
И это повторилось. На следующий же день, если быть точным. И спустя еще день.  
Пальцы Джона задевали руку Шерлока каждый раз, когда Джон проходил мимо, по пути в свою комнату или собираясь на работу. Он позволял своей руке задерживаться на макушке Шерлока, подавая ему утренний чай, или нежно потрепать волосы, когда Шерлок думал, свернувшись калачиком в кресле. Шерлок делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Ну, в основном. Иногда он просто не мог не моргать слишком быстро несколько раз подряд, а иногда даже тянулся следом за рукой. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Однажды, когда они собирались на место преступления, Джон взял шарф Шерлока и заботливо обернул вокруг его шеи. Конечно, это был бессмысленный поступок. Шерлок был способен справляться с этой задачей самостоятельно на протяжении предыдущих тридцати пяти лет. Однако бабочки внизу живота позволили себе с этим не согласиться.  
Со временем это стало привычным, в том смысле, что Шерлока не парализовало в панике, когда Джон дотрагивался до него. Ну ладно, не всегда.  
Однажды вечером Джон сел рядом с Шерлоком на диван и просто бесцеремонно притянул его к себе до тех пор, пока голова Шерлока не оказалась на коленях доктора, расслабленный Шерлок прижался лицом к животу Джона. И когда Джон коснулся легким поцелуем кудрявой макушки, Шерлок уже почти ждал этого.  
Джон чувствовал себя как дома, как в безопасном убежище, но насколько Шерлок ценил пульсацию адреналина в своих венах на полурегулярной основе, он должен признать, что это довольно приятно, быть окутанным Джоном, как сейчас.  
Шерлок вполне уверен, что Это Прикосновение – для Джона всего лишь способ получить необходимое количество физического контакта, которого он страстно желал. Шерлок вовсе не возражал, это было даже удобно. Он сделает все возможное для того, чтобы Джон чувствовал себя спокойным и удовлетворенным. Если у Джона начнется сенсорный голод, Шерлок поможет ему компенсировать отсутствие физической близости. Он знал, что в какой-то момент у Джона появится очередной романтический интерес, и тогда Шерлок потеряет его. Снова. Неизбежно.  
Добавление Джона к Шерлоку вызывало химическую реакцию, аналогичную добавлению мононатрийфосфата к едкой органической кислоте. Какое-то время все выглядит мирно, потом мощный взрыв, разруха, и Шерлок вновь останется один. Шерлок это знает. Так уже бывало раньше.  
Хотя, иногда Шерлок позволяет себе предположить, что это может иметь какое-то значение. И иногда, очень-очень редко, он мечтает, что это будет продолжаться. 

День 220

Это был самый обычный (то есть скучный) вечер среды, какой только можно было себе представить, когда Шерлок впервые осмелился ответить взаимностью.  
Джон смотрел какой-то фантастический фильм. Шерлок делал вид, что дуется. Однако, на самом деле он в той же степени был захвачен этим нелепым развлечением для взрослых. Они закончили дело еще днем (почти в пять), и теперь бездельничали в своей гостиной без какого-нибудь завалящего дельца. Это был как раз тот ужасный вид домашнего быта, который они оба якобы ненавидели. (Ни один из них ни за что не признался бы, что на самом деле наслаждается этими вечерами. Очень наслаждается.)  
\- Я закажу еду из ресторана, - сообщил Джон. А ты ее съешь.  
Шерлок фыркнул. Джон – эксперт в области нечленораздельных звуков, издаваемых Шерлоком.  
\- Нет. Я не позволю тебе снова морить себя голодом, только потому, что у тебя чертов приступ упрямства. На самом деле ты уже целую вечность ничего не ел, кроме половинки яблока. И это было вчера! Это будет корейская кухня, ладно?  
Шерлок не двинулся. Джон проинформировал его, если он откажется выбирать из меню на сайте господина Фу, то он закажет говядину с лапшой пад-тай, и Шерлоку придется ее съесть.  
Шерлок стал уверять, что он никогда в жизни не признавался в своей любви к говядине с тайской лапшой, и нет никакого правдоподобного сценария или какой-либо параллельной Вселенной, где он будет кушать говядину добровольно. Они спорили о говядине и лапше почти пять минут, в течение которых Джон потерял нить сюжета своего нелепого фантастического фильма, а Шерлок так и не просмотрел меню.  
В конце концов, Джон заказал жареную утку с грибами для Шерлока. Шерлок заставил его заказать говядину с лапшой пад-тай для себя.  
Они ели в тишине, и на удивление, это не вызвало никакого дискомфорта. Шерлок почти не притронулся к своей жареной утке, но вместо нее перетаскал почти всю говядину из тарелки Джона. Джон трижды попытался ткнуть его своими палочками для еды. За это Шерлок бросил в него гриб, который попал между диванных подушек, и Шерлок сделал себе мысленную пометку достать его оттуда (Или же, если быть точным, сказать Джону, чтобы достал он, что, в значительной степени одно и то же).  
Как только они закончили, Шерлок сразу же заметил две вещи. Во-первых, маленькие смешные морщинки вокруг глаз Джона. Шерлок не был уверен, как долго они там были, но надо признать, они прекрасны. Кожа Джона немного напоминала помятый пергамент. Во-вторых, теплая рука на бедре. Чувствуя, как будто он пересекает какую-то границу, Шерлок положил свою руку сверху. Тыльная сторона ладони Джона была очень занимательна, и Шерлок осторожно проследил пальцем особо выдающуюся вену.  
Джон сделал одну вещь – он смотрел на Шерлока так, как будто он чего-то стоит. И Шерлок решил, что это должно что-то значить. Потому что если это не так, он разобьется на тысячи ничтожных кусочков, и никто и никогда не сможет собрать его воедино.

День 234

Миссис Хадсон вошла с подносом, полным шоколадных кексов. Джон читал свою газету, а Шерлок дискутировал сам с собой, возможно ли с помощью карманного ножа добраться до сонной артерии. Пикантная подробность заключалась в том, что в этот момент голова Шерлока покоилась у Джона на коленях, и Джон лениво поглаживал его буйные кудри.  
Шерлок дернулся от неожиданности, резко выпрямился и спешно отодвинулся от Джона, как только дверь начала открываться. Он не собирался рисковать сложившимися отношениями, позволив увидеть их… ну, такими. Однако, он оказался слишком медлительным и миссис Хадсон удалось лицезреть это восхитительное зрелище.  
\- Добрый вечер, мальчики, - радостно проворковала она, нисколько при этом не смутившись. Что было совсем неудивительно. Она считала их отношения романтическими на протяжении уже многих лет. Сама по себе миссис Хадсон не представляла никакой проблемы. Проблема заключалось в том, что миссис Хадсон любила поболтать с людьми, которые будут болтать с другими людьми и так далее. Джон не любил болтунов.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, - спокойно сказал Джон, глядя поверх газеты, как будто ничего особенного не произошло.  
\- Не хотите ли попробовать мои кексы, милые? Это новый рецепт дочери миссис Тернер, и я не уверена, насколько они, знаете ли, хороши. Я думаю, что они неплохие, но мне нужно еще одно мнение. Она странная девочка, эта дочка миссис Тернер. Вы когда-нибудь видели ее, Джон? Милая молодая леди, и я ничего не хочу сказать, но мне кажется, она немного чокнутая, со своими голубыми волосами и с манерами мопса.  
Миссис Хадсон радостно щебетала, попутно отодвинув в сторону несколько пробирок и освободив на столе место для подноса. Джон ее слушал, по-прежнему сидя на диване рядом с Шерлоком, мягко улыбаясь и изредка кивая. Шерлок был озадачен.  
Еще больше его сбило с толку, когда Джон решил пойти за кексами, и, перед тем, как подняться, прижал свои губы к виску Шерлока. Шерлок резко втянул в себя воздух, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, а затем снова открыл. 221Б по-прежнему на месте, как и жующий кекс Джон, и в дополнение к нему миссис Хадсон. Не зная, как поступить, Шерлок продолжил свою дискуссию.  
\- Я где-то на восемьдесят восемь процентов уверен, что яремный желоб [3] даже недоступен с этого угла… Нет, нет, нет, нет… это потому что карманный нож – складной.  
Миссис Хадсон прекратила свою болтовню и осуждающе посмотрела в его сторону.  
\- Это чушь! – Шерлок противоречил сам себе, потому что это не имеет ничего общего с наличием складного карманного ножа. – Почему он сначала не попытался с помощью отвертки?  
Это был риторический вопрос, поэтому Шерлок ответил не сразу.  
Миссис Хадсон посмотрела на него с любопытством.  
\- О чем ты говоришь, дорогой?  
\- Не обращайте на него внимания, - посоветовал Джон, и потянулся еще за одним кексом. – Он занимается этим уже несколько часов. Что-то о том, как правильно резать людям глотки.  
В этот интересный момент Джон и миссис Хадсон одновременно вздохнули и посмотрели на Шерлока взглядом, который можно было охарактеризовать как нежный. Шерлок угрюмо посмотрел в ответ.  
\- Это абсолютно восхитительно. Нет никаких причин волноваться о рецепте, - с набитым ртом объявил Джон, запихивая в себя остатки второго кекса.  
\- Спасибо, Джон, ты меня успокоил. Я так волновалась о сахарной обсыпке, но она так приятно контрастирует с глазурью, не правда ли? Заставь Шерлока попробовать кексы, Джон. – Еще один внимательный взгляд в сторону Шерлока. – Я оставлю вас одних, мальчики.  
\- Увидимся позже, миссис Хадсон, - бодро попрощался Джон, прежде чем закрыть за ней дверь.  
\- Я должен оценить средний диаметр левой сонной артерии, - Шерлок продолжил говорить сам с собой, как только Джон вернулся на диван. Он потянул Шерлока обратно к себе на колени без дальнейших объяснений. Шерлок посчитал, что это очень приятно, хотя и необъяснимо. Абсолютно необъяснимо.  
Он прижался носом к джемперу Джона и начал рассказывать его животу о различных типах лезвий карманных ножей, изготовленных в Венгрии.

День 255

Еда обычно просто появлялась.  
Появлялась она относительно регулярно, иногда на кухонном столе, иногда в холодильнике или на столешнице или журнальном столике. Иногда это была недоеденная еда. (Джона, оставленная на потом. Джон, как военный, привык жить в условиях с ограниченными ресурсами, он никогда бы не позволил хорошей еде пропасть зря. Зануда.) Иногда она бывала украшена крошечными кусочками морковки и огурцов, или же иногда еда принимала форму пирога или блинчиков с сахарной пудрой. (От миссис Хадсон, которая прочитала о пользе витаминной диеты, и уверенной, что в сладостях не может быть слишком много сахара). Иногда это были остатки еды из ресторана. И иногда это было что-то, приготовленное Джоном.  
Если еда была, то Шерлок иногда даже съедал ее. Если же еды не было, то Шерлок совсем не беспокоился на этот счет. Это отлично работало на протяжении многих лет.  
Шерлоку редко доводилось стать свидетелем процесса приготовления еды.  
Когда в этот четверг вечером Шерлок вернулся из морга, Джон был занят готовкой. Это было необычно. Даже более, чем необычно было: а) он не одел свой джемпер; б) вместо джемпера он одел передник поверх рубашки; в) вышеупомянутый джемпер (темно-коричневый, шерстяной, отвратительный) был небрежно перекинут через спинку стула.  
Джон выглядел искренне удивленным, увидев его. Ну, Шерлока не было дома не очень долго. Его эксперимент провалился, не дав результатов. (Кто мог подумать, что человеческие скальпы буквально воспламенятся).  
\- Шерлок, я готовлю. Не смотри на меня так, как будто я провожу какой-то дикий ритуал бальзамирования, - Джон, казалось, задумался на секунду. – Плохая метафора, - продолжил он, нахмурившись. – Я подозреваю, это встревожило бы тебя куда меньше. Снимай свое пальто и иди сюда.  
Шерлок подумал и подчинился. Провальсировать мимо Джона, завалиться на диван и приятно похандрить действительно выглядело заманчиво, но Шерлок решил, что игра не стоит свеч.  
Джон протянул ему гигантский нож, на который Шерлок посмотрел с опаской. Он не знал о существовании в этой квартире чего-то такого, что могло бы стать таким великолепным орудием убийства. Интересно.  
\- Покроши лук, Шерлок. Как ты думаешь, ты справишься с этим?  
Шерлок прищурился. Джон взирал на него с любопытством, ухмыляясь.  
\- Ты еще не чистил лук, да?  
\- Не будь утомительным, Джон. Я никогда не чистил лук.  
Джон ласково захихикал и мимоходом обнял рукой талию Шерлока, всего на секунду или две, прежде чем вернуться к кастрюле на плите. Мир на мгновение остановился, а потом продолжил вращаться дальше, как будто ничего не произошло.  
Шерлок кромсал луковицы. Точнее, он пытался. Он закончил по большей части передавив их, искренне удивляясь, как такое отупляюще скучное занятие может быть таким раздражающим. Джон внимательно за ним наблюдал.  
\- Это бессмысленно. Отвратительно! – выплюнул Шерлок, решив, что с него достаточно, и опустил нож. Глаза щипало. (Если быть более точным, ему казалось, что в глазах ковыряются ржавой ложкой). Он призывал высшие силы, но он не верил, что кому-то понадобилось создавать сульфоксид аминокислот [4] и скрывать его в невинно выглядящем луке.  
Джон захихикал еще громче.  
\- Ты плачешь, Шерлок.  
\- Нет, не плачу, - сообщил ему Шерлок.  
\- Нет, плачешь.  
\- Я не плачу, Джон. Мои глаза слезятся.  
\- А! – Джон выглядит очень веселым и не проявляет ни капельки сочувствия.  
\- Мои слезные железы были активированы вследствие внезапного контакта чувствительных нейронов с серной кислотой, полученной ферментативно активированной реакцией из клеток внешнего слоя этого растения. Плач же считается способом выражения эмоций или реакцией на боль. Я в настоящее время не нахожусь под влиянием каких-либо сильных эмоций и не испытываю физической боли, и не принял сознательного решения заплакать. Таким образом, термин неверен, или не используется в смысле, принятом широкой общественностью. Иными словами, ты ведешь себя как идиот. Прекрати, это раздражает.  
Уши Джона восхитительно покраснели по неясной причине, когда он подошел к кухонному столу и нежно потрепал волосы Шерлока. Ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы сделать это, и Шерлок заметил, что он выглядел в высшей степени довольным собой. Шерлок был очень удивлен, обнаружив, что его вовсе не раздражает этот факт.  
Все еще немного посмеиваясь, Джон схватил обделенный вниманием джемпер и кинул им в Шерлока, который рефлекторно поймал его.  
\- Протри лицо. Ты не плачешь, естественно, просто ужасно похож на плачущего.  
Шерлок фыркнул и зарылся лицом в вязаную ткань. Эффект был беспрецедентным и совершенно неожиданным.  
Джемпер был мягким и пушистым и пах невероятно. Даже неопределимо. Дешевым мылом, чуточку потом, и очень сильно варящимися креветками. Пах чаем и машинным маслом (см. «Приключение Убийственной газонокосилки», самый последний имбецильный пост в блоге Джона Ватсона), анисовым печеньем миссис Хадсон, и пах Джоном. Он пах домом. Восхитительно.  
Шерлок обнаружил, что он немного потерялся во всех этих утонченных ощущениях, и он, по сути, обнюхивал джемпер Джона по меньшей мере секунд десять. Он не был знаком с мнениями по поводу обнюхивания джемперов, принадлежащих соседу по квартире (ему следует обдумать проведение соцопроса). Что еще более важно, у него нет информации о мнении самого Джона по этому вопросу. Это может стать проблематичным. Шерлок опустил джемпер и осторожно поднял голову.  
***  
К его удивлению, Джон перестал посмеиваться, и наблюдал за действиями Шерлока. Что-то в выражении его лица, кажется, полностью изменилось. Сжав руки, делая один вздох за другим, он буквально излучал искренность. Нет даже малейшего намека на забаву, креветки на плите позабыты.  
Похоже, он пытался бороться с собой. Как будто пытался принять судьбоносное решение.  
Это не имело никакого смысла.  
Шерлок задался вопросом, если он сделал что-то: а) ужасно правильно или б) ужасно неправильно. Это должно быть б), предположил он. (Никогда не стоит недооценивать вероятность отказа. Никогда не позволяйте себе быть введенными в заблуждение такой иллюзией, как оптимизм.) Почему он вообще еще здесь, в любом случае? Ему следует составить план побега из этой катастрофической ситуации, он просто, кажется, неспособен сформировать ни одной связной мысли, а его ноги отказались двигаться.  
\- Постарайся не паниковать, Шерлок, - тихо сказал Джон после довольно долгого вглядывания в глаза друг другу.  
Шерлов растерянно моргнул.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я собираюсь подойти и поцеловать тебя, вот почему.  
***  
Джемпер выпал из рук Шерлока.  
Джон подошел к нему быстрее, чем Шерлок закончил пытаться не паниковать, что было бы неудобно.  
Шерлок почувствовал тепло тела Джона, более сильный запах мыла, чая и Джона, и тогда Джон ладонями прикоснулся к его лицу и медленно наклонил.  
Губы Джона были мягкие и немного влажные. И соленые. Шерлоку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, как ему следует реагировать. Он знал, как это делается. Он делал это и раньше, хотя этот раз разительно настолько отличается, потому что последние поцелуи были исключительно с людьми-не-Джонами, а люди-не-Джоны не имели значения.  
Шерлок поцеловал в ответ, осторожно, пытаясь найти темп, который устроил бы их обоих, и, чудесным образом, это сработало.  
Джон промурлыкал свое одобрение Шерлоку в губы. На плечо Шерлоку легла рука и медленно, успокаивающе начала двигаться по спине вниз. Шерлок осознал, что в какой-то момент его руки непроизвольно сомкнулись вокруг талии Джона, и они теперь держатся друг за друга. И если бы они не сделали этого, он свалился бы кучей на пол.  
Шерлок попытался обработать происходящее, но он не мог. Как будто его жесткий диск ушел на перезагрузку. Он целовал Джона, находясь в режиме ожидания, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть в обморок, он не был уверен, что это желаемый исход этого вечера.  
Это именно та причина, по которой он не занимается такими вещами. Шерлок напомнил себе это незадолго до того, как потерял способность управлять электрическими импульсами у себя в мозгу, превратив его в катастрофический хаос взрывающихся нейронов. Это именно та причина, по которой он даже не мечтал признаться, что он влюблен в Джона Ватсона, что он разорвется на части, если Джон перестанет целовать его.  
Упс.  
***  
\- Дыши, Шерлок, - прозвучал издалека Джон. Шерлок почувствовал бормотание у своих губ, прежде чем Джон отстранился.  
Шерлок моргнул. Губы у Джона были влажные, и Шерлок установил, что его губы также должны быть влажные. Интересно. Ужасно интересно.  
Джон поцеловал его без какой-либо причины. Это было спокойно, не впечатляюще, на самом деле, ни малейшего признака страсти, безумия или отчаяния, и не было никакого логического объяснения тому факту, что Шерлок не мог сказать, функционирует ли еще его мозг, в голову не приходило не единого предложения. Все, что он мог делать, это стоять там, с Джоном, в его объятиях, и удивляться, как он мог жить без этого.  
\- Эй. Все в порядке? – обеспокоенно прошептал Джон. – Ты дрожишь.  
Шерлок поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к своей нижней губе в качестве эксперимента. Там, где мгновение назад были губы Джона. Это было так нереально, что он не был уверен, что с этим делать.  
Джон улыбнулся и снова сократил расстояние между ними. Он обнял Шерлока в районе груди, спрятал лицо в его шею, обеими руками поглаживая Шерлока по боками. Шерлок заметил удивительное успокаивающее влияние на свой пульс.  
\- Скажи мне, что все в порядке, - тихо попросил Джон, не отпуская Шерлока, который испытывал серьезные трудности с поступлением воздуха в легкие.  
\- Э... в порядке. Очевидно, - проскрипел Шерлок спустя небольшую вечность. Потому что это было действительно хорошо (даже если его сердце бьется, как сумасшедшее, а в горле застрял комок), и почему вообще ему не должно это нравиться, по меньшей мере, пока это все продолжается. Объятия Джона немного стали крепче, и своеобразная напряженность покинула его тело, как только Джон нежно сжал Шерлока за талию.  
\- Хорошо, - промурлыкал он Шерлоку в ключицу, прежде чем притянуть его для нового поцелуя. – Потому что мы собираемся много этим заниматься.

День 278.

Шерлок дрожал как осиновый лист. Он был уверен, что никогда в жизни так не замерзал. Джон возле него дрожал так сильно, что едва смог вставить ключ в замочную скважину.  
\- Бы… быстрее, Джон. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - прохрипел Шерлок, раздумывая, потеряет ли он сознание на этом чертовом пороге. Голова уже начинала кружиться. Ради бога, его артериальное давление, наверное, никогда не бывало ниже, а Джон все никак не мог открыть эту дурацкую дверь.  
\- Заткнись, ч... черт. Вот блядь… Я не могу пошевелить п… пальцами, - заикался Джон, наконец отперев дверь и чуть не навернулся на пороге.  
Им пришлось дважды остановиться по пути наверх, их так шатало, как будто их мокрая одежда тянула их к земле. В ней было невероятно трудно ходить. В итоге им пришлось опереться друг о друга, пока из последних сил они пытались подняться наверх, шаг за шагом, вцепившись друг в друга онемевшими пальцами, почти задыхаясь.  
\- Снимай свою одежду, - приказал Джон, уже стянув свой свитер через голову и неуклюже расстегивая свою рубашку.  
Шерлок зажмурился перед особо сильным приступом дрожи, сотрясшей все его тело. Ему потребовалась почти секунда, чтобы сообразить, что он должен выбраться из своей мокрой одежды, чтобы озноб не перешел в гипотермию. Он стряхнул свое пальто с плеч, даже не потрудившись его повесить, затем стал выбираться из своей рубашки и брюк, пока его одежда не сгрудилась одной кучей на полу, а Шерлок не остался в одних трусах.  
Джон, в равной степени неодетый, в одних боксерах, проковылял к дивану и сгреб с него одеяло. Он бросил его в сторону Шерлока, а сам нетвердо побрел в направлении ванной комнаты. Шерлок завернулся в одеяло и плюхнулся на диван, пытаясь сжаться как можно меньше, чтобы сохранить ту капельку тепла, которая еще оставалась у него в глубине тела.  
.Джон вернулся из ванной, завернутый в другое одеяло. В его руках было еще полотенце, и Шерлок задался вопросом, что он собирается сделать с… Ой.  
\- Эй, подвинься, - просто сказал Джон, и когда Шерлок не успел вовремя среагировать, Джон всем телом спихнул его к спинке и заполз на диван рядом. Мгновение спустя их тела расположились параллельно, живот Джона прижался к пояснице Шерлока, а его лицо уткнулось в кудри Шерлока.  
После нескольких минут, попритиравшись друг к другу, они устроились настолько комфортно, насколько позволяло их нынешнее положение, Джон начал подсушивать волосы Шерлока запасным полотенцем. Когда он закончил, отбросил полотенце в сторону и сомкнул руки вокруг Шерлока, медленно потирая живот и грудь через ткань одеяла, чтобы трением создать немого тепла.  
\- Ты такой псих, это просто невероятно, - заявил Джон по-прежнему нетвердым голосом. – Я не могу припомнить кого-то еще, кто был бы достаточно безмозглым, чтобы сигануть с моста за этим гребаным полиэтиленовым пакетом.  
Полиэтиленовым пакетом с отпечатками пальцев на изнаночной стороне, если ты вдруг позабыл, хотел объяснить Шерлок, но потом придумал кое-что получше.  
\- Что вообще я должен сказать на это? – проворчал он вместо этого, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он попытался обернуть одеяло вокруг себя еще плотнее, это было уже просто невозможно.  
\- Я не знаю. Как насчет «Спасибо тебе, Джон, что выловил меня из этой чертовой Темзы»?  
Имитация баритона Шерлока вышла у Джона особенно отвратительно. Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Джон, за то, что выловил меня из этой чертовой Темзы, - парировал Шерлок, вложив столько сарказма, сколько смог в его почти бессознательном состоянии.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. Уже согреваешься?  
\- Не… немного, - губы Шерлока все еще неприятно дрожали.  
Шерлоку пришло в голову, что это самое интимное положение, в каком они когда-либо оказывались, хотя между ними еще есть несколько слоев ткани. Он не знал, что должен чувствовать при этом.  
Он позволил себе закрыть глаза, как только Джон возобновил бережные растирания верхней части тела, и чувствовал прилив крови к его конечностям, ощутил, как с каждой секундой спадает онемение кожи, и мышцы медленно расслабляются. Как будто он возвращался к жизни. Логично было предположить, что Джон - единственный в ответе за эти ощущения.  
\- Хорошо? – пробормотал Джон ему в затылок.  
Шерлок вздохнул, потом с трудом перевернулся, так что они оказались лицом к лицу, соприкасаясь носами. Это было так просто, сократить незначительное расстояние между их губами. Они целовались нерешительно, покрывая легкими поцелуями шею и лоб друг друга, и затем Джон провел пальцами по подбородку Шерлока и накрыл его рот самым настоящим поцелуем. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, хватая ртом воздух, они оба забыли, как правильно дышать во время поцелуя, Джон легко засмеялся, и Шерлок не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
Он пришел к выводу, что это чрезвычайно приятный способ согреться.  
***  
В какой-то момент под одеяло Шерлока скользнула рука, лаская обнаженную грудь.  
Артериальное давление Шерлока резко скакнуло вверх. Он ненадолго напрягся, вдохнул, определил, что все хорошо, и позволил этому случиться.  
Когда Джон кончиками пальцев коснулся там, где был шрам от выстрела, он надолго положил свою ладонь поверх него, как будто пытался закрыть, защитить, и они оба одновременно выдохнули. Дыхание Джона удивительно согревало кожу Шерлока, его глаза были такие мягкие, а весь Джон – прекрасен. Шерлок почувствовал, как улыбка расцветает на его лице.  
У Шерлока внезапно появилась потребность прикоснуться к нему. Просто еще немного больше. Просто еще немного сенсорных ощущений, чтобы поддержать иллюзию, что вся кожа, покрывающая этого исключительного человека, предназначена для того, чтобы ее исследовали, пробовали на вкус, поклонялись ей. Он стянул одеяло Джона прочь и заскользил своей рукой по ключицам Джона и вниз по груди. Он чувствовал себя раскрывающим какую-то тайну.  
Шерлок никогда не рассматривал возможность пристального изучения полученного Джоном шрама. Это было в высшей степени увлекательно. Он покрывал легкими поцелуями травмированную, все еще слишком холодную кожу на плече Джона, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал ее на своих губах, как будто ее отпечаток перенесли с одного участка кожи на другой Джон вздрогнул, и Шерлок не был уверен, связано ли это с тем, что он по-прежнему замерзал.  
\- Не… делай так, - прошептал он, и его тело напряглось.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него в замешательстве.  
\- Почему?  
Джон поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Потому что он некрасивый, ты, любопытная задница.  
\- Нет, он красивый, - очень серьезно возразил Шерлок, возобновляя свои исследующие поцелуи. – Ты совершенен, Джон.  
Джон просто покачал головой, мягко улыбаясь, и Шерлок любил его.  
Шерлок решил, что покрытое шрамами тело Джона является самой совершенной вещью на свете, и возможность просто целовать его малую часть заставляет Шерлока чувствовать тепло во всем своем теле. Это был приятный бонус, учитывая, что всего лишь несколько минут назад он был близок к гипотермии.  
Джон, в конце концов, расслабился, позволяя Шерлоку целовать его плечи и грудь, как тому заблагорассудится, и притянул его поближе. Он обнял Шерлока за талию, переплетая их ноги, и они просто слушали звуки Лондона за пределами их квартиры. Они слушали и слушали, дыша в унисон, и почему-то им было совсем не скучно.  
***  
Джон был готов пойти в спальню в десять тридцать. Военная привычка.  
Шерлок тоже встал, немного неуклюже потягиваясь, провел рукой по своим растрепанным кудрям. Нет смысла продолжать валяться тут в одних трусах, решает он, без… объятий Джона. Объятий? Шерлок не особо заинтересован в навешивании ярлыков на то, чем они сейчас занимались.  
Он планировал вернуться к своему последнему эксперименту, почистить пробирки или удалиться в свою комнату спать, но никак не мог решиться по каким-то непонятным причинам. Он, должно быть, выглядел немного потерянным со своими раскрасневшимися щеками и взъерошенными кудрями, практически обнаженный, слегка сконфуженный этим фактом и… абсолютно бестолковый.  
Джон остановился на пути к лестнице, только для того, чтобы обернуться к нему с почти нечитаемым выражением. Шерлок сделал осторожный шаг по направлению к нему.  
Джон откашлялся.  
\- Шерлок, ты… хотел бы, чтобы я остался? Просто поспать?  
Бабочки в животе Шерлока запорхали с чрезвычайным энтузиазмом.  
\- Я думаю, это было бы приемлемо.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
\- Я просто, ну это… принесу свою пижаму и скоро вернусь.  
***  
Примерно через две минуты Шерлоку пришло в голову, что он не должен стоять на месте, как вкопанный. Он побрел в спальню и переоделся в удобные пижамные брюки.  
Следующие три минуты сорок секунд были посвящены размышлениям, стоит ли одевать футболку или остаться обнаженным по пояс. Он не был знаком с правилами дресс-кода для людей, собирающимися впервые разделить ложе со своим соседом (с которым можно целоваться, обниматься и называть идиотом без риска получить нагоняй). Он остановился на серой футболке, невесть как затесавшейся в его вещи.  
Когда он услышал спускающиеся по лестнице шаги, он быстро выключил свет и практически запрыгнул в кровать, залезая под одеяло как можно скорее.  
Они вступали на незнакомую территорию. Шерлок спал в одиночестве на протяжении тридцати девяти лет. Он хотел сделать это правильно.  
Джон выглядел взъерошенным, сонным и мягким, и абсолютно очаровательным в слабом свете, падающим сквозь занавески, когда он залезал в постель. Шерлоку стало интересно, дозволительно ли ему будет называть Джона очаровательным, изредка, конечно, поскольку теперь они… как бы вместе. Как-нибудь надо спросить у Джона. Джон, скорее всего, его прибьет, но риск того стоил.  
Они немного поелозили под одеялом, пристраивая свои конечности и занимая подходящую позицию, которая позволила бы их телам обмениваться выделяемым теплом. Они улеглись на бок, один позади другого. Джон пристроил свой подбородок на макушку Шерлока, и их руки встретились у Шерлока на животе, тела плотно прижались друг к другу. К счастью, задница Шерлока отлично вписывалась в пространство между бедер Джона.  
Джон удовлетворенно пробурчал. Шерлок что-то хмыкнул в ответ.  
Вся эта ситуация была вполне приемлема.  
До тех пор, пока Шерлок не почувствовал небольшой укол в районе грудной клетки, который был вызван паникой или беспокойством. Он решил, что с этим следует что-то делать. Прежде, чем решиться, он заметил, что уже произнес это вслух. Шерлок немного поморгал, потому что этого точно не должно было произойти.  
\- Как долго, Джон?  
\- Как долго что? – сонно пробормотал Джон, уткнувшись носом Шерлоку в волосы.  
\- Это. – Шерлоку никак не удавалось подобрать нужные слова. Он не знал, почему он вообще это спросил. Он даже не был уверен, хочет ли он знать, когда это все кончится. Он не из тех, кто чрезвычайно заинтересованно следит, как обратный отсчет тикает перед его внутренним взором.  
\- Так долго, пока ты этого хочешь. Так долго, как это возможно.  
Джон прижался ближе, мягко целуя этот маленький участок кожи у Шерлока за ухом.  
\- Хмм…  
Шерлок закрыл глаза, задаваясь вопросом, что делать с последним заявлением Джона, потому что это никак не может быть тем, как оно сейчас прозвучало.  
Это было необыкновенно спокойно – лежать уставшим в руках Джона. Шерлок чувствовал прикосновение губ к шее сзади, к плечам, волосам, пока он медленно отплывал в сон.  
Когда Джон коснулся последним поцелуем его макушки, Шерлок задумался – а что, если это и есть счастье? Он решил, что если и нет, то нечто самое близкое к нему.  
***  
Джон больше никогда не спал в спальне наверху. Они даже не обсуждали это.

День 328

На улице было холодно, и холод заползал сквозь стены. Неумолимо. Шерлок едва замечал, что он замерз.  
У него не было никакого дела, поэтому он проводил время за экспериментами. Хотя, в основном, он играл Шуберта. И изредка Чайковского.  
Джон велел Шерлоку не играть на скрипке до семи утра. Но с другой стороны, потребность остальных людей во сне просто скучна. Шерлок не имел ни малейшего представления, что сейчас фактически полседьмого утра, когда закончил музыкальный фрагмент ярким адажио. Какое это имеет значение? Шерлок просто немного устал, и его разум в настоящее время не в том настроении, чтобы оставить его в покое. Он дребезжит как беспокойный паровой двигатель, который не может решить, в какую сторону вращаться.  
Все еще стоя лицом к окну, Шерлок опустил смычок.  
Когда он обернулся, Джон уже сидел в своем кресле, наблюдая за ним с любопытством и легкой улыбкой на лице. Шерлок покосился на него.  
\- Это было прекрасно, - тихо сказал Джон, его пристальный взгляд скользил вверх-вниз по телу Шерлока.  
Шерлок попытался проконтролировать прилив крови к своему лицу. Он не был уверен, что оценил бы сейчас такое пристальное внимание.  
\- Не напрягайся, - сказал Джон. – Когда ты играешь, ты такой… расслабленный. Непринужденный. Это гениально. Ты гениален.  
Он встал и подошел к Шерлоку, который осторожно положил скрипку на груду книг по химии.  
Джон все еще улыбается, ласково и терпеливо. Он собирается коснуться Шерлока. Здесь. Прямо сейчас.  
Шерлок все еще не привык к этому. Он двигался в этом направлении, но сейчас, в данной конкретной ситуации, все происходило обескураживающее быстро.  
Это один из тех моментов, когда всего просто чересчур много.  
\- Я не знаю, как это работает, Джон, - выпалил Шерлок. Потому что Джон должен понять. Он должен понять, что Шерлок невежественный и напуганный, и, несмотря на все упорные старания, Шерлок никогда не сможет дать Джону того, что он хочет. А Джон – это все.  
\- Как работает что?  
Шерлок беспомощно пожал плечами.  
\- Ты. Все это.  
\- Тебе не нужно это знать, Шерлок. Это не то, что ты сможешь занести в каталог или поставить эксперимент. Перестань пытаться все проанализировать.  
\- Нет! – Шерлок отчаянно взвыл, потому что он действительно не экспериментировал, не в этот раз. Он не анализировал. Просто пытался все сделать правильно. И потом, худо-бедно, мозг догнал его, и голосовые связки начали действовать совершенно независимо от него. – Ты не понимаешь, Джон. Я не… я не то, что ты хочешь. Это… - он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону скрипки, окна и чего-то еще. – Это случится снова. Я буду играть на скрипке, и не замечу какое сейчас время суток.  
Джон все еще улыбался ему. Не сработало.  
\- А потом все произойдет снова, точно также. – Шерлок продолжал. – Я буду игнорировать тебя в течение нескольких дней подряд и забывать, что ты есть. Я буду проводить эксперименты на кухонном столе, и разводить плесневые культуры в раковине, и оставлять в ванной кишки на просушку. Я буду продолжать называть тебя идиотом, до тех пор, пока ты будешь продолжать им быть. Я не брошу курить. Я не буду есть лапшу с тунцом, которую ты так любишь. Я буду грубым, жестоким и некорректным, и я не знаю, как это делается. Я действительно не имею ни малейшего чертового понятия, как это делается, и это сводит меня с ума!  
Джон отступил на шаг. Он звучал странно уравновешенно, учитывая ту вспышку, свидетелем которой он только что был.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал другим.  
\- Нет, ты хочешь, - все равно выкрикнул Шерлок.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Потому что, Джон, никто не может хотеть меня таким, какой я есть!  
Джон поднял одну бровь.  
\- Я могу, - сообщил он спокойно.  
Сердце Шерлока неудержимо помчалось вскачь. Жутко неудобно. Он моргнул, опустил голову, потому что не хотел видеть лицо Джона в тот момент, когда их детская маленькая мечта, которую они пытались построить вокруг себя в течение последних месяцев, превратится в ничто. Шерлок никогда не будет равноценной заменой тому, что Джон потерял. И, что еще хуже, он и не стремился ей стать.  
\- Я никогда не буду хорошей заменой. Я могу попытаться, Джон, но я никогда не буду… соответствовать. Я никогда не буду Мэри.  
\- Нет, не будешь, - фыркнул Джон. – И слава богу.  
По какой-то причине это безмерно разозлило Шерлока.  
\- Так скажи мне, Джон. Что я? Чем я могу быть? Даже для второго сорта я невыразимо жалкий. Я - просто я, Джон. И я никогда не буду чем-то большим. Я несносный, травмированный и донельзя нелепый. Ты делаешь охренительно изумительную работу, мирясь с моими… недостатками. Ты всегда ее делаешь. Всегда. Я надеюсь, ты проведешь все оставшуюся жизнь, похлопывая себя по плечу за свое гигантское самопожертвование. Но мне не нужна твоя гребаная жалость!  
Он выплюнул последнее слово, будто это что-то отвратительное.  
Шерлок все еще отказывался смотреть на Джона. Секунды проходили и сливались воедино. Мелкие пылинки кружились и парили в воздухе. Наконец Джон нарушил молчание, прочистив горло. Он так часто делает.  
\- Я думаю, ты получил совершенно неверное представление, - тихо проговорил он. – О чем ты вообще говоришь? Ты не… замена для чего-либо.  
Шерлок не ответил. Он умел хорошо притворяться, что игнорирует Джона. Джон, конечно, не повелся на эту уловку, но таким способом Шерлок смог хотя бы попытаться сохранить жалкие остатки собственного достоинства.  
\- Позволь мне объяснить тебе, Шерлок. Пожалуйста, - Джону всегда было трудно подбирать нужные слова, и он презирал подобные разговоры, как и Шерлок, но же он романтик, в конце концов. По крайней мере, он попробует. Ради Шерлока, а этой причины более чем достаточно, и более того, поскольку это направлено на него. (Это все еще трудно понять, это, по сути, адресовано ему.) - Шерлок, знаешь, принято говорить, что жизнь каждого человека – это история.  
М-да, если хотите послушать бесполезную метафору, можете рассчитывать на Джона. Шерлок вздохнул. Джон все равно продолжал.  
\- Как и моя, конечно. С... с главами и абзацами и всем остальным. Боже, я чувствую… я чувствую себя так глупо, объясняя все таким образом, но я не могу придумать ничего получше, потому что… именно так было с Мэри. Чем она была. Абзацем, может быть, целой главой, не знаю. Он всегда останется частью истории. Завершенный абзац. Но ты, ты…  
Джон замолчал. Шерлок не уверен, что он продолжит. Он обдумывает вероятность стать следующим абзацем в истории Джона. Почему-то эта перспектива ему не нравилась.  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя делать следующим абзацем, Шерлок.  
Шерлок прищурился. Неужели он опять думал вслух?  
\- Да, ты думал вслух, - сообщил ему Джон. – Прекрати думать и слушай.  
Голос Джона по-прежнему был мягкий и терпеливый, даже без малейшего намека на раздражение. Шерлока это немного удивило. Он обычно плохо справлялся с тем, чтобы не раздражать.  
Джон, кажется, боролся с самим собой. Шерлок задумался, бывал ли Джон когда-нибудь в состоянии «не борюсь сам с собой».  
\- Ты не просто абзац или глава. Шерлок, ты история. Ты тот, кто ее пишет. Ты тот, кто держит меня на этом свете. И ты делаешь это уже долгое время. Мне следовало это увидеть раньше, но я не видел.  
На предплечье Шерлока легла рука, нежно скользнула по плечу, шее, и, наконец, подбородку. Шерлок обнаружил, что он вовсе не возражает. Джон подошел ближе. Первые лучи утреннего солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь занавески, создавали крошечные блики света на его серебристо-светлых волосах.  
\- Ты – это все, Шерлок. Никогда, никогда не думай, что я выбрал бы кого-то вместо тебя, - прошептал он. – Однажды я уже совершал эту ошибку.  
\- Со мной трудно, - Шерлоку показалось, что он должен это прояснить.  
Улыбка Джона - просто верх деликатности. Даже элегантности. Шерлоку никогда не надоест смотреть на нее.  
\- Я знаю. И я никогда не говори, что будет легко, но истина такова: есть только ты, и я не могу себе представить, что будет кто-то еще. А значит, мы сделаем так, что все получится. Если ты согласен.  
Шерлок мог почувствовать тепло тела Джона, щетину на его щеке, как она касается его шеи. Он мог чувствовать запах его лосьона после бритья и ароматный мускусный запах, который принадлежит исключительно Джону. Он решил, что действительно хочет попробовать Джона на вкус, поэтому он его поцеловал.  
Шерлок вдохнул. Потом выдохнул. Таял в объятиях Джона и никогда, никогда не хотел прекращать целоваться.  
После всего, со словами все было просто. На удивление просто. Они сыпались из уст Шерлока прежде, чем он полностью осознавал это.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джон. Вероятно. Я думаю, люблю. Я почти полностью уверен, что люблю.  
Джон посмотрел на него так, как смотрел, когда Шерлок выдавал чрезвычайно великолепную дедукцию, улыбнулся еще немного, убрал с виска непослушный локон, его ладонь надолго задержалась у Шерлока на щеке. Глаза у Джона были синие-синие. Даже небесно-голубые. Как небо в июле спустя двадцать минут после короткого проливного дождя. Шерлок был совершенно уверен, что сейчас они сияют немного больше, чем обычно.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Шерлок. Господи, Шерлок, я так тебя люблю.  
Из уст Джона это звучало так непринужденно и естественно. Как будто это совершенно естественно и ничуть не сюрреалистично, что Шерлок любит Джона, а Джон любит Шерлока. Как будто это вовсе не проблема, что преданность Джона всегда будет принесена в жертву. Как будто Шерлок может дать Джону больше, чем готовность убивать и быть убитым за него, и отказаться от своего «я» ради его безопасности, защищенности и внутреннего согласия. Как будто Шерлоку этого когда-нибудь будет достаточно.  
Он обнял Джона, уткнулся лицом в его плечо и вздохнул.

1 - Цефалоспорины — антибиотики, в основе химического строения которых лежит 7-аминоцефалоспориновая кислота.  
2 - Клетки Пуркинье (лат. Purkinje cells) — крупные эфферентные нервные клетки, имеющиеся в большом количестве в коре мозжечка. Свое название клетки получили в честь их первооткрывателя, чешского врача и физиолога Яна Эвангелисты Пуркинье.  
3 - Яремный желоб - желоб в вентральной области шеи, в котором располагается наружная яремная вена.  
4 - В луке содержится сера, которая соединяется с аминокислотами, образуя сульфоксиды аминокислот. При разрезании лука и разрушении клеток сульфоксиды аминокислот, вступая в реакцию с определенными ферментами, которые тоже содержатся в луке, превращаются в сульфеновую кислоту. Это неустойчивое соединение быстро превращается в вещество тиопропанол-S-оксид – летучее соединение серы, которое и достигает ваших глаз. Слезные железы реагируют на раздражение слизистой глаза и начинают вырабатывать слезы, чтобы «смыть» раздражитель.


	3. Герпес, пчелиное молочко и, возможно, окситоцин

День 336

Они нашли сокровища в лесу. Настоящие сокровища. Золотые монеты 1867 года и старинные украшения, запрятанные в деревянный сундук – экспонат из местного музея, украденный две недели назад. Сундук был закопан под деревом с гигантской буквой Х, и они по-настоящему копали там заступами и лопатами. Им потребовалось два дня на поимку воров и день, чтобы найти эту чертову штуку и это был самый отвратительно банальный поиск сокровищ, свидетелем которого Шерлоку когда-либо доводилось бывать. (Если по правде, то это был первый поиск с того позорного дня, когда Майкрофт украл его Набор юного химика и закопал под мамиными желтыми тюльпанами. Ради всего святого!)  
Так, наконец все вещественные доказательства были надежно упакованы, а украденные вещи наконец-то переписаны. (Эти идиотские музейные работники сочли необходимым проверить каждую монетку в отдельности и непременно прямо на месте, местные полицейские совершенно безо всякой пользы стояли вокруг, и Лестрейд медленно, но верно терял терпение. Тоска).  
Хорошо. Это все. Всем собрать вещи. Вперед! Давайте валить из этого чертова леса, пока совсем не стемнело, - приказал Лестрейд, наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то, и все выдохнули с облегчением.  
Лестрейд сегодня был в исключительно хорошем настроении. (Собирается встречаться завтра со своей футбольно-фанатской тусовкой. Уже практически уже пережил, что его жена спит с тренером дочкиной волейбольной команды. Опять).  
\- Я же вас должен подвезти? - добродушно спросил он в большей степени у Джона, даже не надеясь, что Шерлок будет его слушать.  
\- Супер. Спасибо, Грег, - ответил Джон за их обоих.  
Шерлок наблюдал за контактом, возникшим между Донован и Уиллоби, одним из бесполезных местных офицеров. (Женат. Известный ходок. Двое детей. Один лабрадор. Ретривер. Герпес). Сегодня вечером ее ждет глубокое разочарование. Донован, может, и наивная, предубежденная идиотка, но она вполне способна о себе позаботиться и определенно может обвести вокруг пальца большинство окружающих ее мужчин. Она заслуживает знать то, во что собирается вляпаться.  
Шерлок всерьез намеревался ее предупредить.  
***  
\- Никогда не приходилось находить сокровища? - весело спросил Лестрейд, когда они подходили к его машине. Шерлок даже и не собирался утруждать себя ответом. Он просто издал нейтральный звук в надежде, что его оставят в покое.  
\- Я не знаю насчет тебя, - заявил Джон, останавливаясь перед машиной, притягивая Шерлока к себе за воротник. - Но я нашел сегодня блестящее сокровище.  
Он коснулся носа Шерлока пальцем. Шерлок, прищурившись, посмотрел на него.  
А потом Джон поднялся на цыпочки и поцеловал Шерлока. Прямо на глазах у Лестрейда. И еще у полицейских из Скотланд-Ярда, шести сотрудников музея и небольшой полицейской команды городка. Не то, чтобы они были не на виду.  
Шерлок не знал, как к этому отнестись. Поцелуи на публике были очень не в стиле Джона.  
Поцелуй закончился с легким чмоканьем, Джон прошептал «Блестяще» рядом с нижней губой Шерлока, перед тем, как отпустить его, и Шерлок почувствовал, что он как будто испаряется. Спонтанно. Идея сделать вот это, что бы это ни было, на публике никогда не приходила ему в голову.  
А вот оказалось, что Джон совсем не против, чтобы его вот так увидели. С ним. Шерлок поднял воротник вверх, чтобы спрятать свои пылающие щеки.  
\- Ну и славно, значит мы определились, - прокомментировал Лестрейд с некоторой задержкой и слегка дрожащим голосом. У него явно были сложности с закрыванием рта, но он даже близко не выглядел настолько потрясенным, как все остальные.  
Двадцать один человек в этот момент одновременно глазели на них. У Донован, в отличие от других, было выражение лица человека, который только что увидел, как все его знание о вселенной просто растворилось у него перед глазами.   
Шерлок задумался, не было ли это вызвано тем, что она только что проиграла существенную сумму денег Лестрейду.  
\- Бог мой, черт побери, - выдала она, все еще раскрывая рот, как рыба.  
Шерлок запахнул пальто, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более драматично, и закатил глаза.  
\- Ох, да что же это такое! - воскликнул он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. - Прекратите пялиться. Вам что, больше заняться нечем? Например… работать, или плодить и множить вашу коллективную глупость там, где это может кого-то заинтересовать?  
Никто не сдвинулся с места, за исключением Уиллоби (того полицейского-ходока), который, похоже уловил только про размножение, если судить по тому, с каким вожделением он вылупился на задницу Донован (патологическое пристрастие к сексу, длина пениса немного меньше средней - одним выводом больше, чем ожидалось).  
Нужно было принимать меры.  
\- Донован, не трахайся с Уиллоби, - решил прокричать Шерлок в ее направлении, попутно открывая дверь машины. Нет ничего плохого том, чтобы эффектно отбыть. - Герпес заразен, а так как ты определенно собралась составить ему компанию на ночь, то есть все шансы, что собака его жены нападет на тебя утром.  
Несколько человек теперь были ошеломлены еще сильнее, чем раньше. Лицо Уиллоби за полсекунды стало глубокого красного цвета и он оглядывался вокруг с таким видом, что у него вот-вот повалит пар из ушей. Ненужная информация.  
Шерлок взял Джона за руку и втянул его на заднее сиденье машины Лестрейда, где начал целовать его, пока они не начали улыбаться как два лунатика, а Лестрейд в своем водительском кресле не начал осторожно покашливать.  
\- Вот что я называю удавшимся вечером. Вам тоже хорошо провести время, – пожелал им Лестрейд, когда высаживал их у какого-то китайского ресторана, который выбрал Джон.  
\- Тебе того же, Грег, - весело парировал Джон. Лестрейд ему подмигнул, со значением приподняв одну бровь. Джон подмигнул ему в ответ и усмехнулся, и Шерлок начал раздраженно ворчать, потому что он не совсем разобрался, что было такого смешного.  
Они поели превосходной жареной утки, Шерлок попытался угадать счастливое печенье, и ни разу не угадал, и потом они пошли домой сквозь утихающую и сонную атмосферу, что бывает в Лондоне в конце лета.  
Когда они вошли в квартиру, Джон прижал Шерлока к стене и принялся его целовать, пока у Шерлока не задрожали ноги, кожу не начало покалывать, а щеки стали еще розовее, чем раньше.  
Шерлок согласился с тем, что это был удачный вечер.

День 342

Личинка трутня не имеет зависимости от маточного молочка. Это абсурдно.  
\- Что такого смешного, любимый? – затребовало любопытство Джона из кухни, когда тот занимался там приготовлением пятичасового чая. – Ты хихикаешь.  
\- Не будь идиотом, - резко ответил Шерлок, в тот момент живописно разлегшийся на трех четвертых поверхности дивана. Поза не то чтобы удобная, но чем-то нужно уметь жертвовать. Он насупился на Джона, подняв глаза от, откровенно говоря, смехотворного трактата про регулярный сбор маточного молочка и влияния последнего на колонии пчел в Южном Уэльсе. – Я никогда не хихикаю. Это то, чего я не делаю.  
Джон вернулся в гостиную и поставил чашку напротив него. Шерлок издал неясный хриплый звук и вернулся к своему трактату.  
\- Да ты хихикаешь постоянно, Шерлок, ты просто этого не замечаешь.  
\- Ты ведешь себя как подросток. Я не хихикаю.  
\- Да, ты это делаешь. Смотри. – Без какого-либо предупреждения Джон вторгся в личное пространство Шерлока и ткнул его пальцем в бок. Шерлок издал чрезвычайно неприличный звук и дернулся. Джон отреагировал тем, что засунул руки Шерлоку подмышки и начал его нешуточно щекотать.  
Шерлоку это не понравилось.  
Он постарался оттолкнуть руки Джона, но это привело к тому, что Джон схватил оба его запястья и сжал их вместе так, что Шерлок не мог ничего поделать, только непристойно извиваться, пытаясь избежать прикосновений Джона.  
Джон выглядел чрезвычайно довольным.   
\- О Боже, ты, оказывается, боишься щекотки, - от души засмеялся он, щекоча Шерлока за ребра. Его уши стали очаровательно пунцовыми, и это было бы довольно привлекательным зрелищем, если бы Джон не был занят процессом физического доставания Шерлока.  
\- Ты прав, ты не хихикаешь, ты повизгиваешь.   
Шерлок уже собрался энергично протестовать. Джон помешал ему тем, что залез на диван и уселся Шерлоку на бедра, тыча его в живот, бедра и ноги выше колен (именно в такой последовательности), добившись того, что Шерлок утратил способность формулировать слова. Все попытки что-то сказать просто сводились к фырканью. Это было унизительно.  
Шерлок отбивался, чтобы высвободиться, но Джон был слишком быстр.  
Он собрался закатить грандиозных размеров скандал, когда эта атака закончится.  
\- Остановись, Джон. Ох… хватит, хватит.  
Пальцы Джона не знали пощады. Шерлок был полностью в его власти. Шерлок сузил глаза в щелочки и уставился на Джона самым устрашающим взглядом, на который был способен.  
\- Скажи волшебное слово. – Еще один тычок Шерлоку в живот.  
\- Ч... что? - выдавил Шерлок, отчаянно пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу смех.  
\- Волшебное слово, Шерлок.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джон. Ради Бога, перестань меня щекотать.  
Джон подчинился. Он отпустил запястья Шерлока, все еще посмеиваясь.  
Шерлок собрался спихнуть его с дивана, перевернуться и надуться конкретно и с наслаждением.  
Он даже и не знал, что боится щекотки. Никто и никогда не щекотал его раньше. В общем, если быть точным, то он не помнил, чтобы его кто-то когда-либо щекотал. Он обдумал вероятность того, что его щекотали родители (или, не дай Бог, Майкрофт) в какой-то момент в его детстве, но не пришел ни к какому выводу.  
Однако, Шерлоку совершенно не нравилось, что его щекотали против его воли, и Джон определенно должен был за это заплатить тем или иным способом…  
Его замыслы были прерваны поцелуем. Правильным поцелуем. С участием языка. План оттолкнуть Джона улетучился в никуда за долю секунды. Джон все еще сидел на Шерлоке, его тело было прижато к Шерлокову, их языки медленно, лениво двигались относительно друг друга, и ощущение было восхитительным, томным и что-то в животе у Шерлока начало приятно подрагивать. Шерлок сомкнул руки на спине у Джона и расслабился. Он почувствовал тепло и покой, будучи накрытым вот так Джоном, и, несмотря на то, что он не мог понять недостаток упорства со своей стороны, он осознал, что больше не злится на Джона за щекотку.  
Когда Джон оторвался от него, подняв голову и улыбаясь ему, Шерлок задыхался, и его сердце его стало биться все сильней. Он не был на сто процентов уверен, почему это происходило. Джон слегка поерзал, пытаясь удержаться на локтях.  
И в этот момент Шерлок обнаружил, что пах его стал горячим и чувствительным.  
Да уж, чувствительным. Ой.  
Вот черт.  
***  
\- Джон, я…  
Шерлок буквально почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его голове. (Ну, или тот процент его объема крови, что в этот момент не был сконцентрирован в одной очень определенной части его тела).  
\- Джон, похоже, что я…  
Джон замер, все еще лежа наполовину на Шерлоке, его взгляд медленно спустился по торсу Шерлока… и вернулся назад.  
\- Ой. Это… хм, - услужливо выдал он после нескольких секунд разглядывания.  
Шерлок попытался фыркнуть, негодуя, но все, что у него получилось, это скорее жалкое сопение. Крайняя степень идиотизма со стороны его транспорта, который выбрал эту возможность продемонстрировать себя, чтобы все разрушить.  
Естественно. Ему следовало это ожидать. Шерлок решил сделать глубокий вдох и переждать, пока это состояние не закончится само собой. Без сомнения, опыт показывал, что даже такие ситуации имели свойство заканчиваться в какой-то момент.  
\- Да, Джон, - признался Шерлок слабым голосом. Это эрекция.  
После этого стало слишком тихо и слишком надолго. Шерлок закрыл глаза и слегка покачал головой. Ему никогда в жизни не было так стыдно.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это совершенно нормально, так ведь?, - в конце концов пробормотал Джон.  
Шерлок пытался выглядеть как можно более самоуверенным и непристыженным, но у него не получилось.  
\- Я знаю, что это нормально. Я не тупой.  
Джон облизал губы. Наступила его очередь густо покраснеть.   
\- Ты не…хочешь с этим как-то разобраться?  
Внутри Шерлока что-то взрывается стаей бабочек. Огненных, поедающих плоть бабочек, ну, во всяком случае, так ему показалось. Перед глазами у него начало слегка расплываться. Он попытался сморгнуть этот туман, и слишком поздно вспомнил, что надо останавливаться, после того, как моргнул определенное количество раз.  
Джон рассматривает возможность секса. Джон рассматривает возможность секса с Шерлоком. И это абсолютно нереально.  
\- Ахх,.. - с трудом вдохнул Шерлок, совершенно не в состоянии подобрать слова.  
\- Это не… Я не имел в виду, что… Нам не обязательно… - начал запинаться Джон, видимо, встревоженный реакцией Шерлока. Он неловко сполз с него и устроил себя в сидячее положение. Шерлок повторил за ним, усаживаясь и не обращая внимания на выпуклость на брюках. Джон взял его за руку. Шерлок отдернул ее, будто защищаясь, и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Послушай. Нам нет необходимости делать что-то из того, что ты не хочешь, или… к чему ты не готов.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него.  
У них, конечно же, и раньше случались эрекции в присутствии друг друга. Это неизбежно случается, когда двое мужчин долгое время спят в одной кровати. Шерлок просто предполагал до этого момента, что игнорирование походов друг друга в ванную, чтобы потихоньку помастурбировать, являлось стандартной процедурой в таких ситуациях.  
Джон опять облизал губы, явно в затруднении.   
\- Нет причин чувствовать себя… неуверенно. Нет никакой необходимости. Я серьезно. Может... мне оставить тебя одного ненадолго?  
Шерлок не уверен, как правильно было бы ответить на это.  
\- Почему, - начал он, хмурясь, - почему мне было бы нужно, чтобы ты ушел?  
Уши у Джона покраснели так сильно, что они практически пылали в вечернем свете. Интересно.  
\- Ну, я предполагал, что ты хотел бы… что-то с этим сделать.  
\- Нет, я не хотел бы, - сказал Шерлок, слегка озадаченно, - это в конце концов пройдет.  
\- Подожди, - велел Джон, уставившись на него с глубоко испуганным видом, - Ты… Я имею в виду, ты, что никогда… Ну это, ты понимаешь?..  
\- Мастурбирую? – нетерпеливо бросил Шерлок. – Прошу тебя, Джон, сказать это вслух не нанесет тебе никакого вреда.  
Джон вздохнул.   
\- Точно. Ну, так ты мастурбируешь? Все это делают, это вполне полезно для здоровья, знаешь ли, с медицинской точки зрения.  
\- Иногда. В определенных обстоятельствах это бывает неизбежно.  
\- Ты не получаешь от этого удовольствия?  
\- Не особенно.  
\- Ну ладно. Хорошо, секс в общем… тебя не привлекает?  
Шерлок нахмурился. Он никогда сильно не задумывался о собственной сексуальности, и всегда испытывал крайнюю неловкость при мысли о близости по отношению к большинству людей. Конечно, он испытывал сексуальное влечение и раньше , но он никогда не считал секс тем опытом, ради которого стоило утруждаться, чтобы его получить. Правда, одна мысль была вполне привлекательной – быть ближе к Джону, чем он был сейчас, чувствовать его кожу на своей, открывать для себя каждую частичку его тела своими руками и губами и…  
Ой. Шерлок посмотрел вниз на свой возбужденный член, который уже довольно сильно давил на брюки изнутри, и отметил, что представлять себе такое совсем ему сейчас не помогало.  
Даже и его собственный пах ему не помогал, что было совсем ужасно, на самом деле. У Шерлока задергалась нижняя губа  
\- Я не знаю. Я даже не уверен, что способен… Извини, Джон, - прошептал он, чувствуя себя неловким, пристыженным и не оправдывающим надежд. Джон ему улыбнулся.  
\- Пожалуйста, не извиняйся. Ты считаешь себя… эм… асексуалом? Или кто-то тебе нравится? Женщины? Потому что я думал…  
Шерлок фыркнул и изобразил нечто, напоминавшее мотание головой.  
Джон сглотнул.  
– Мужчины?  
Шерлок выдал смешок, который задумывался как надменный и снисходительный, а получился неловким и неизящным хихиканьем.  
\- Принимая во внимание мое текущее физическое состояние, даже ты способен придти к выводу, что я испытываю… что-то.  
\- Хорошо. А такое раньше случалось?  
Шерлок кивнул как в замедленной съемке. Джон продолжал улыбаться, что его очень сильно смущало.  
\- С другими мужчинами? Со мной? Ты?..  
\- Гей? Да, Джон.  
Джон покашлял. Дважды.  
\- Ох. Ты знаешь, это все…  
\- Нормально. Это нормально, Джон. Мы это определили около семи лет назад. Я знаю, что это нормально, я просто... - Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, уголки его рта дернулись, как будто он не мог подобрать нужных слов, которыми можно было бы каким-то образом объяснить эту ужасную ситуацию.  
\- Я просто не уверен, что это... - он одной рукой указал в направлении своего паха, - хорошая идея.  
\- Хммм, - Джон сжал зубы буквально на мгновение, до того, как выдал свой вопрос, - У тебя когда-либо был секс?  
Лгать не было никакого смысла, не правда ли?   
\- Нет.  
\- Даже не было, я имею в виду… А с Джанин?  
\- Нет.  
\- Так что, то, что писали в газетах, было не…  
\- Да ради Бога, Джон, нет. Она не была моей… Нет. Я даже не уверен, смог бы я… ну, это…  
Шерлок скрипнул зубами. По какой-то причине, Джон все равно выглядел нисколько не обеспокоенным. На его лице читалось облегчение, и взгляд его несколько смягчился.  
\- Это не имеет значения, - сказал он мягко, - это совершенно не проблема, если секс – вообще не твое, ты знаешь…  
Шерлок не понял. Джон секс любил, в этом было все дело. Поэтому эта ситуация и была совершенно дурацкой. В прошлом, когда Джон добивался отношений с женщиной, то до стадии секса он всегда доходил в течение первых четырех свиданий, и Шерлок, неспособный его удовлетворить, без сомнения, все сведет к закономерной катастрофе.  
Может быть, Джон изначально не был заинтересован, из-за того, что Шерлок обладал мужскими гениталиями. Это бы противоречило некоторым выводам о сексуальной ориентации Джона, но ведь Шерлок имел привычку ошибаться в своих выводах, если они касались Джона.  
\- Ты не гей, - медленно сказал он.  
К его удивлению, Джон расхохотался. У него заняло несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться, и Шерлок, возможно, еще никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя настолько запутавшимся.  
\- Бог мой, Шерлок. После всего, что случилось, ты…ты говоришь мне, что я не гей… Сейчас. И какое это имеет отношение?  
\- Прямое! – выкрикнул Шерлок, - Это имеет самое прямое отношение!   
\- Это вовсе не так важно, как ты думаешь, Шерлок.  
\- Если я тебя привлекаю физически, то ты должен активно добиваться сексуальных отношений. Несмотря на то, что я понимаю, что мой опыт в этой области очень ограничен, единственный логичный вывод, который я могу сделать, это тот, что тебя не интересует секс с мужчиной, потому что тебе не была бы безразлична моя сексуальная ориентация и потребности.  
Джон вздохнул, положил руку Шерлоку на плечи, притянув его поближе, чтобы поцеловать в щеку.  
\- Это совсем не то, Шерлок. Ты мне нравишься. Очень сильно. Но это не значит, что, для того, чтобы быть удовлетворенным нашими отношениями, мне нужен секс с тобой.  
Они достигли точки, в которой Шерлок потерял способность понимать, о чем говорит Джон.  
\- То есть, на самом деле, - подвел итог Шерлок, - Ты… тебе нравятся… ну?  
\- И мужчины, и женщины, - коротко бросил Джон, кивнув. Он постарался это сказать вслух так, чтобы никого не обидеть.  
Шерлок сглотнул, все еще сбитый с толку.   
\- Я это подозревал уже довольно долгое время, конечно, но из-за того, что в прошлом ты встречался исключительно с женщинами, я не имел возможности никак подтвердить свое предположение. Ты воздерживаешься от свиданий с другими людьми с тех пор, как вернулся сюда ко мне. Очевидно, что ты не склонен к тому, чтобы спать с кем-то еще, но при этом ты не рассчитываешь на меня как на партнера в сексуальных отношениях. Я не понимаю.  
\- Шерлок. Мне сорок два года. Я уже получил довольно большую порцию секса в жизни, и я не страдаю от отчаянного желания на кого-либо залезть, ну и у меня есть две здоровые руки. Мы уже определились с тем, что я тебя люблю и не хочу снова остаться без тебя, потому что уже доказано, что это смертельно, и я уверяю тебя, что я совершенно удовлетворен теми отношениями, что у нас с тобой сейчас есть.  
Вот, значит, что у них сейчас. У них отношения. У него и Джона. Шерлок уже предполагал, что, возможно, так оно и есть, но сейчас для него было очень важно услышать это от Джона.  
\- Я абсолютно серьезно это говорю, любимый. Если ты не хочешь со мной спать, это абсолютно нормально. Мне совершенно безразлично, будет у нас секс или нет.  
\- Это не то, чего я… не хочу, - тихо пояснил Шерлок после еще одной затянувшейся паузы, - Просто… Я не знаю… как это. Ну, все это. Для меня это непривычно.  
\- Я знаю, любимый, - Джон притянул его ближе к себе и поцеловал его в уголок рта, - У нас есть все время на свете. Это не произойдет сегодня, ладно? Прекрати паниковать, - еще один поцелуй Шерлоку в макушку. – Расслабился?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
\- Мы вместе, - продолжил Джон. - Я никогда… Я тоже никогда не был с мужчиной. Нам все равно нужно это обсудить.  
\- Обсудить?  
\- Ну да, Ты знаешь… это… мы можем просто… попробовать, конечно, но ведь ты обычно строишь развернутые планы по всему, что сложнее, чем подстричь ногти на ногах, и если принять во внимание, что ты абсолютно не переносишь неудачные эксперименты, то, может, будет … безопаснее, ну знаешь, в какой то момент обсудить детали процесса. Подготовиться.  
До Шерлока начало доходить. Он резко вдохнул.   
\- Ты хочешь определиться с нашими позициями во время полового акта, что представляет для тебя проблему, с которой ты ранее не сталкивался, так как ты был единственным партнером, обладающим подходящими гениталиями, чтобы осуществлять то, что считается активной ролью в сексуальных отношениях. Если принять во внимание, что мы оба анатомически вооружены, чтобы… трахать, как это называют, то нам заранее нужно договориться о логистике процесса.  
Джон смеялся так сильно, что Шерлок серьезно задумался, не разозлиться ли на него снова.  
\- Прекрати беспокоиться, Шерлок. Я… мне не следовало этого говорить. Мы еще так далеки от этого шага. Нам даже и вообще можно не заниматься этими действиями. Никогда. Если нам это не подходит, то и не надо.  
\- Ммммм, - Шерлок не знал, нужно ли еще что-то говорить. На полминуты повисло молчание, в течение которого Шерлок переводил взгляд с лица Джона на выпуклость у себя на брюках. Статус-кво отказывался меняться.  
Джон еще разок покашлял, прерывая тишину. Рука появилась у Шерлока на спине, слегка поглаживая вниз-вверх.   
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь?  
\- Что?  
\- Подрочить, Шерлок. Разобраться со своей эрекцией. Я не возражаю, да и ты потом почувствуешь себя лучше. Ну и это может быть нескучно. Постарайся получить немного удовольствия.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него со скептицизмом.  
\- Почему бы тебе не пойти в душ, любимый? – в конце концов посоветовал ему Джон со страдальческим вздохом, продолжая поглаживать Шерлока по спине.   
\- А я пока схожу за продуктами, а? Нам нужно масло и помидоры, если я правильно помню.  
\- Мазь,- слабо произнес Шерлок, - закончилась после того эксперимента с осиными жалами.  
\- Я куплю, - пообещал Джон. Он поцеловал Шерлока, прощаясь, и Шерлоку удалось ответить на поцелуй с меньшим, чем обычно, энтузиазмом. А потом Джон ушел к двери, надел куртку и ушел.  
***  
После нескольких минут глубоких раздумий и попыток взять под контроль его дрожащие бедра, Шерлок решил, что в словах Джона был смысл. Нет смысла в том, чтобы чувствовать себя сейчас скованно. Он уже в своей жизни разобрался с бессчетным количеством эрекций, он просто… коротенько это все проделает, и нет никакого повода ни о чем унывать.  
Шерлок пошел в ванную, разделся как можно быстрее (не было никакого смысла тянуть время) и встал под душ. Он прислонился к стене, сжал зубы, и уже почти начал себя трогать резко и быстро, чтобы поскорее закончить, как он обычно это делал. Но в этот раз он засомневался. Он уже дрочил раньше, думая о Джоне. Конечно же. И он давно уже прекратил ту ужасную привычку. Ему никогда не нравилось то чувство стыда, что неизбежно подкрадывается после того, как дрочишь с мыслями о друге и соседе.  
Джон сказал ему сегодня, чтобы он получал удовольствие. А он не знал, как.  
Шерлок подождал, чтобы привыкнуть к горячей воде, постояв под струями душа до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что успокаивается. Его кожу покалывало от горячей воды, последние остатки пота, и каждый участок кожи, который Джон когда-либо целовал, будто пощипывало. Джон. Шерлок прикоснулся к себе без нажима, экспериментируя, опустил руки вниз и обхватил ладонью свой член, и почувствовал, как волна жара пробежала вверх по спине. Он решил, что если разрешит себе представить то, чего жаждал представить без чувства вины многие годы, то это как-нибудь сработает. Он всегда был сторонником экспериментов.  
Он вообразил губы Джона у себя на коже, его руку на члене вместо своей собственной, его запах и его вкус на языке. Это было на удивление легко, потому что он себе это разрешил. Это было легко, потому что Джон был так близок к нему какие-то несколько мгновений назад, и ему можно скоро снова быть близко к нему. Невероятно. Шерлок двигал ладонью медленно, осторожно, так, как это бы сделал Джон, если бы был с ним сейчас. Джон, который так боялся ошеломить его, который был бы таким деликатным и уступчивым…  
Оргазм настиг Шерлока быстро, и когда он достиг своего пика, это его почти удивило. Он выкрикнул имя Джона, быстро прижав левую руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить звук, откинулся к стене и дал горячей воде смыть с него следы оргазма и попытался отдышаться.  
Все хорошо. Действительно хорошо.

День 365

Шерлок сделал серьезные ошибки в расчетах. Во-первых, он не ожидал, что Джон пойдет за ним в гостиную. Во-вторых, он не ожидал, что там окажется муж жертвы, расположившийся на диване в розовом бикини, в блондинистом парике и с изрядным количеством косметики на лице, с удовольствием попивающий Капри Сан и покуривающий кубинскую сигару. В-третьих, он не ожидал, что этот козел подожжет свой собственный диван.  
Через пару секунд станет уже совсем жарко и опасно. Шерлок, не глядя, бросился к окну и чудом не промахнулся. После неловкого приземления на землю, он на мгновение ужаснулся, когда понял, что Джон остался внутри, а комната быстро наполняется дымом, и что если с Джоном что-то случится, то в этом будет виноват Шерлок, и даже если принять во внимание, что даже не стоило предполагать, что с Джоном может что-то случиться, и…  
Шерлоку удалось подтянуться настолько, чтобы заглянуть в окно, и он уже был готов вползти назад (то, что он мог сгореть заживо, не имело значения, если бы ему удалось спасти Джона). Он поморгал, глядя в пустую комнату. Джона там не было. Как не было и полуголого мужа, который без сомнения был убийцей. (Ну и вполне приличным мастером переодевания, но в данный момент это не имело значения).  
Шерлок свалился назад, прямо на пятую точку, и довольно долго моргал, потому что это вполне могло быть самым нереалистичным и при этом самым жутким моментом в его жизни.  
***  
Через полминуты Джон вышел через входную дверь здания, волоча за собой бесчувственного мужа/убийцу. Шерлок почувствовал, что его может стошнить от облегчения.  
\- Что за полный мудак, - пробормотал Джон пренебрежительно, пробуя пульс у убийцы, одновременно извлекая из кармана свой телефон, чтобы вызвать пожарных.   
\- Попытался стукнуть меня ящиком для сигар, пока я пытался его спасти.  
Шерлок любил его так сильно, что почти забыл как дышать.  
***  
Секундой спустя после того, как дверь их квартиры закрылась за ними, Шерлок схватил Джона и прижал его поближе к груди, планируя не отпускать его никогда. Джон издал слегка придушенный звук. Шерлок сжал его сильнее, пока Джон не начал кашлять ему куда-то в район шеи.  
\- Шерлок, я знаю, что ты рад и все такое, и я тоже рад, - пробормотал он, - но я хотел бы хотя бы время от времени дышать.  
Шерлок что-то надменно пробормотал, но объятий не разжал. Джон явно решил смириться и слегка расслабился. Его руки обхватили Шерлока за талию, и он слегка сжал объятия в ответ.  
\- Прошел год, - прошептал он Шерлоку в плечо, - как я вернулся домой.  
Шерлок зарылся носом в его волосы, вдохнул запахи пепла, дыма, пота и Джона, - Я знаю.  
Джон улыбнулся ему.  
– Посмотри на нас сегодняшних. Посмотри, как все изменилось.  
Они простояли, обнявшись, довольно долго. Было спокойно и нежно, близко, интимно и любяще, и, неожиданно этого оказалось мало.  
***  
Как будто его что-то ужалило. У Шерлока кружилась голова, в горле бился пульс, а вспотевшую и горячую кожу покалывало от отчаянного желания. Отчаянного желания?  
Он никогда не испытывал желания быть настолько близким к кому-то. Прямо сейчас он хотел прикоснуться к каждому дюйму тела Джона, почувствовать его запах, попробовать его на вкус, вдохнуть его, убедиться, что он здесь и сейчас, и ему ничего не угрожает, и это было удивительно пугающе и приятно одновременно. Джон его поцеловал, и Шерлок ответил на поцелуй со всей силой, на которую был способен, проводя руками вдоль тела Джона, ощущая его кожу, ткань его одежды, все, до чего он мог дотянуться. Все происходило настолько быстро, что Шерлок почувствовал головокружение, и, прежде чем ему удалось взять себя в руки, он почувствовал, что его тело заполнил поток горячего возбуждения.  
Они оторвались друг от друга через несколько минут, или часов, никто не знал точно, когда они оба задыхались, губы покраснели и распухли, волосы Джона восхитительно взлохмачены. Джон улыбнулся ему.   
\- Что с тобой сегодня? – пробормотал он, потянувшись за новым коротким поцелуем, - Сколько энтузиазма.  
Шерлок осторожно посмотрел на него.   
\- Я должен к тебе прикоснуться, - объяснил он,- ты не против?  
Джон продолжал улыбаться от уха до уха. – Ты что, шутишь? Конечно, я не против.  
\- Да, - сказал Шерлок, не очень понимая, что произойдет дальше, - Хорошо.  
К счастью, Джон заметил, что Шерлок совершенно растерян (Джон всегда замечает), и взял контроль над ситуацией на себя. Он осыпал подбородок Шерлока крохотными поцелуями, продолжая крепко держать его за талию. Шерлок отклонил голову назад, чтобы дать ему больше доступа к шее.  
Естественно, Джон тут же это понял и прижался губами туда, где на шее бился пульс. Они оба тяжело вздохнули от ощущения бьющегося пульса Шерлока под губами Джона. Шерлоку хотелось оказаться у него под кожей, почувствовать, как течет его кровь, он хотел в нем утонуть.  
\- Шерлок, - осторожно прошептал Джон, - Может, мы переместимся в спальню? – Это было не утверждение, а скорее вопрос, заданный нерешительно и с сомнением, и у Шерлока сжалось сердце.  
Ощущение, зародившееся у Шерлока внизу живота, распространилось в каждой частичке его тело, и ему нужно было больше, больше, больше.  
\- Да, - сказал он, и ему не удалось скрыть легкую шепелявость, и его голос звучал ниже, чем следовало. Шерлок фактически простонал в ответ. Что-то очень теплое поднималось у Шерлока по спине и заставляло волоски у него на шее подниматься.  
Это случится. Сейчас.  
Джон потерял девственность в семнадцать лет с белокурой девчонкой по имени Бетани. Шерлок Холмс собирался лишиться девственности в возрасте тридцати девяти лет с военным доктором.  
Джон взял Шерлока за руку и повел его в его спальню, в их спальню, к кровати, которую они уже делили много месяцев, и Шерлоку стало немного страшно.  
\- Ты не против? - прошептал Джон, проводя руками вдоль рук Шерлока, прежде чем снова сомкнуть их у него на талии.  
Шерлок кивнул. Пальцы у него слегка подрагивали. Он на мгновение прикоснулся к краю рубашки Джона, перед тем, как его руки проникли под нее, подняли вверх майку и его пальцы пробежались по бокам Джона. Теперь ему это было позволено. Он мог чувствовать эту теплую, чуть вспотевшую кожу, крошечные волоски на теле Джона, к которым он так прикасался впервые, позволяя своим пальцам скользить по его телу. Джон покрывал маленькими поцелуями его шею и щеку, а затем он двинулся вперед и их бедра соприкоснулись.  
Шерлок с шипением выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Они оба были возбуждены и, будучи прижатыми, ощущали эрекцию друг друга сквозь ткань их брюк, и Шерлоку пришлось напомнить себе, что это нормально, потому предполагалось, что они должны быть возбужденными при таком развитии событий. Мысль о том, что он возбужден из-за Джона, в то время как Джон возбужден из-за него, была для него новой, и ее было несколько тяжело усвоить, ну и, если быть совсем уж откровенным, это все сильно ошеломляло. Шерлок с трудом сглотнул и почувствовал, что, вопреки его воле, его пальцы дернулись.  
\- Не нужно нервничать, - выдохнул ему в губы Джон с улыбкой, - Мы же сейчас собираемся впервые познать друг друга, правда?  
Шерлок смог только кивнуть в ответ, потому что он очень любил познавать, но он не был уверен, что у него получится дальше погрузиться в это познание, не упав по пути в обморок. Джон посмотрел на него несколько встревоженно, что было неприятно.  
\- Ты волнуешься, любимый, - заявил он, и знакомая складка возникла у него между бровей, - Ты хочешь, чтобы мы остановились?  
Нет, - быстро выдохнул Шерлок. Слишком быстро.  
Джон поцеловал его в кончик носа, - Точно?  
\- Да, - Шерлок с трудом прокашлялся. – Я… Я тебе не какая-нибудь зардевшаяся невеста.  
-Нет, - согласился Джон, - Но сейчас ты довольно бледный девственник.  
Шерлок заворчал на это и снова поцеловал Джона. Это знакомое ощущение, это теплое и ленивое скольжение языков немного его успокоило. Джон медленно переместил руки Шерлоку на грудь и начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Шерлок склонился к нему, их тела прижались друг другу сильнее, руки Джона зажаты между ними. Шерлок взял в свою большую ладонь затылок Джона, восхищаясь тем, как замечательно он туда вмещается, и начал пропускать волосы Джона сквозь пальцы. Ощущения были приятными и успокаивающими, и то, как Джон улыбнулся, помогло Шерлоку понять, что он сделал что-то очень ласковое, даже этого не заметив.  
\- Это не будет безупречно, - пояснил Джон, улыбаясь, когда они на какое-то время прервались с поцелуями, - Считается, что и не должно быть.  
\- Не должно? – Шерлок это изучил. Он хотел, чтобы Джону понравилось. Понятно, что Шерлок не был достаточной заменой для Джона, но может быть, у него был шанс обмануть его, если бы он очень постарался.  
\- Секс неаккуратен и несогласован. Так должно и быть. Потому что он таков.  
\- А, - Шерлок не знал, что ему полагалось на это ответить.  
\- Шерлок, посмотри на меня, - спокойно приказал Джон, его пальцы замерли в момент расстегивания четвертой пуговицы на рубашке Шерлока. Он поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к подбородку Шерлока, а потом наклонил его голову так, чтобы взгляды их встретились. – Скажи мне, что ты точно этого хочешь. Тебе не нужно делать это для меня. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне честно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я занялся с тобой любовью?  
Шерлок закусил нижнюю губу. Он медленно вытащил свою правую руку из волос Джона, опустил ее ниже, нашел руку Джона и провел по ней, начиная от кончиков пальцев, лаская тыльную сторону его ладони, проведя по ней большим пальцем. Взгляд Джона опустился на руки Шерлока, когда тот нарочито медленно начал по очереди расстегивать рукава рубашки.  
\- Я хочу этого, - выдохнул он, беря руки Джона в свои и медленно подняв их к своему рту, прижимая губы к костяшкам его пальцев. Каждая их этих костяшек заслуживала такого поцелуя. И он не пропустит ни одну.  
\- Я хочу этого, - повторил он, когда закончил с поцелуями, - Я уверен.  
Взгляд Джона был мягким и нежным. Он все еще прижимал Шерлока к себе, молча подталкивая его к продолжению, предлагая следовать за ним. Язык его тела обозначал терпение, любовь, стремление защитить. Шерлок был очень талантлив в том, чтобы видеть людей насквозь, как будто они сделаны из стекла. Поэтому он и был тем, кем он был. И если Джон пытался скрыть от него что-то, чего хотел и на что надеялся, Шерлок это бы увидел. И все ж, он видел то, чего, насколько он знал, он не заслуживал. Он видел Джона, который собирался позволить Шерлоку стать не только частью его дружбы, его преданности, его любви, но еще и его тела, открытого, беззащитного и верящего, что, если учитывать то, что Джон не сильно кому-либо доверял, являлось без сомнения самым волшебным подарком из всех возможных.  
Шерлок обнаружил, что он не просто хочет взять то, что ему предложено. Вместо этого он хочет, чтобы Джон взял его. Он хочет полностью ему сдаться, и сделать это было для него очень важно.  
Тело Шерлока расслабилось в руках Джона, напряжение покинуло его мышцы, и если он и не был готов ранее, то теперь он был готов совершенно.  
***  
Неторопливость в их движениях полностью исчезла. Вскоре они целовались жадно, теплое и беспорядочное скольжение губ и языков заставляло голову Шерлока кружиться, а в теле ощутилась приятная слабость.  
Джон начал его медленно раздевать, бросил рубашку Шерлока на пол, позволив их поцелуям стать еще более горячими и одновременно более неистовыми. Способность Джона к многозадачности была превосходной. Он довольно быстро избавился от собственной рубашки, и Шерлок даже этого не заметил, пока не почувствовал как теплая обнаженная грудь Джона прижалась к его собственной.  
\- Давай сделаем вот так, - пробормотал Джон, его дыхание обжигало губы Шерлока, когда он медленно продвинул их обоих поближе к кровати. Шерлок оказался прижатым к матрасу. Секундная потеря контакта с телом Джона - и он ощутил холод и слегка задрожал, но потом Джон оседлал его и снова поцеловал, и Шерлок ответил на поцелуй со всем энтузиазмом, на который был способен. У Джона вдох задержался в горле, когда он прижал их бедра друг к другу, двигаясь медленно, совсем несильно. Жар в низу живота у Шерлока усилился. Он простонал, затаив дыхание, почти неслышно обозначив одобрение, и слегка приоткрыл рот.  
Он дотянулся до ремня Джона и неловко его расстегнул. Его пальцы действовали сами по себе, что было хорошо, потому что Шерлок не имел ни малейшего представления, что делает его тело. Джон довольно хмыкнул, выдохнув какие-то ободряющие звуки ему в шею, и переместил одну руку ему на талию. Он помог Шерлоку спустить его брюки и отбросил их в сторону. Они свалились на пол, поверх рубашки Шерлока. Очертания эрекции Джона были четко видны через его серые боксеры, и Шерлоку было необходимо ее увидеть, ему необходимо было видеть каждую частичку Джона прямо сейчас, иначе он мог задохнуться. Он и так уже дышал слишком часто.  
Их поцелуй разорвался с легким чмоканьем, и Джон медленно скользнул вниз по телу Шерлока, целуя его грудь, оставляя ощущения покалывания и жара там, где он оставлял свои поцелуи. Шерлок немного выгнулся, когда Джон подобрался к его пупку и опустил туда язык.  
\- Ох, - услышал Шерлок самого себя, и это прозвучало как-то с изумлением. Сейчас было много чему поражаться.  
Джон расстегнул ремень Шерлока, а затем его брюки. Давление в паху у Шерлока быстро исчезло. Его бедра отреагировали, дернувшись слегка.  
\- Да, - задыхаясь, сказал Джон, прижимаясь поцелуем к чувствительному месту над бедром Шерлока, - Давай тебя от этого освободим.  
Шерлок слегка приподнял бедра, и Джон просунул большие пальцы ему за пояс, и спустил вниз брюки вместе с трусами, и вот Шерлок раздет, он полностью обнажен, и ему пришло в голову, что он не имеет ни малейшего представления, куда делись его носки, но это уже не имело никакого значения, потому что в этот момент Джон отбросил в сторону свои боксеры и опять уселся сверху на Шерлока, прижимая свою горячую пульсирующую эрекцию к бедрам Шерлока. Он мог почувствовать ее, увидеть ее, слегка подняв голову, и было абсолютно невероятным то, что это происходило из-за него, из-за того, что это он так влиял на Джона. Это было слишком и этого было мало, ему было необходимо прикоснуться к Джону и очень-очень необходимо, чтобы Джон прикоснулся к нему, и… о Боже.  
\- Ты только посмотри на себя, - с восхищением сказал Джон. Шерлок распластался под ним, тяжело дыша, его член возбужденный и покрасневший на фоне бледной кожи его живота, уже почти болезненно твердый, с одной маленькой капелькой влаги, только появившейся и блеснувшей в тусклом свете. Глаза Джона блестели, на его лбу сверкнули капельки пота, и он улыбнулся Шерлоку, как будто не веря, что они сейчас там и вместе. Что это действительно с ними происходило.  
-Аххх.., - выдохнул Шерлок, раздвигая ноги немного шире, чтобы Джону было удобнее между ними расположиться.  
\- О Боже, ты,.. - пробормотал Джон, медленно проводя рукой по ключице Шерлока и дальше по его груди, и склонившись к нему за поцелуем. - Ты даже не представляешь, насколько невероятно…  
Шерлок не мог понять, как что-то могло быть более поразительным, чем сейчас Джон. Он поцеловал его в ответ, обвил его руками и притянул его к себе настолько близко, насколько это было физически возможно.  
Они оба с шумом выдохнули, когда их члены соприкоснулись без каких-либо преград между ними. Шерлок застонал и откинул голову назад, чтобы дать возможность Джону целовать его шею, там, где пульсировала жилка, поцеловать его адамово яблоко, его ключицы. Он провел руками по спине Джона и, когда дошел до его зада, то оставил лежать свои ладони на нем. Джон издал звук, который одновременно мог быть и стоном, и смешком. Он убрал его с губ Джона поцелуем и почувствовал, как Джон прижался к нему бедрами.  
\- Ооо, - прошептал он в губы Джона, - Ох…  
Джон целовал каждую частичку Шерлока, до которой мог дотянуться. Его шею, его щеки, его нос и его красные, распухшие от поцелуев губы. Шерлок чувствовал себя окутанным Джоном, как будто они сплавились каким-то образом воедино. Оказалось совершенно естественным начать двигаться, осторожно толкаясь бедрами. Джон среагировал мгновенно, двинувшись навстречу, их члены заскользили по теплой, влажной от пота коже. Они нашли свой ритм, и Шерлок выдыхал короткие, не складывающиеся в слова звуки, ощущая на губах кожу Джона. Джон одной рукой сжал простыни, а другой отбросил со лба Шерлока влажные прядки, шепча слова, которые вполне могли быть признаниями или чем угодно еще. Шерлок почувствовал, что их дыхание начало сбиваться, их движения стали более нетерпеливыми. Он изучал спину Джона и его руки кончиками пальцев, прощупывая под кожей мышцы и сухожилия, одно за одним.  
\- Шерлок, - нежно прошептал Джон, - Бог мой, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя.  
Я тоже тебя люблю, хотел сказать Шерлок, но оказалось, что он не мог говорить. Вместо этого, он взял Джон за руку, сплел их пальцы и сжал, прежде чем продолжить двигаться.  
Это было как самое нелепое, чрезмерно романтизированное, избитое описание секса из всех возможных, и даже больше. Шерлок физически ощущал, как что-то вокруг него рушится, и он только может наблюдать разбитые фрагменты, падающими по спирали вниз у него на глазах, и он отпустил на волю все то, что разделяло его тело и его мозг на протяжении двадцати с лишним лет. Он потратил так много времени на самодисциплину, чтобы возвести вокруг себя эти барьеры, и теперь они рушились, и это его совсем не пугало. Было бесконечно правильным впустить Джона.  
Они продолжали беспорядочно целоваться, двигаясь друг против друга, в какой-то момент бешено, отчаянно нуждаясь в контакте. Шерлок резко дергал бедрами вверх, быстрее, с силой, и в легких его было недостаточно воздуха, недостаточно просто для того, чтобы продолжать дышать. Он начал делать огромные глотки воздуха. У воздуха был вкус пота и немного железа, и Шерлок заметил, что это потому, что он так сильно закусил губу, что она кровоточила. Джон тоже заметил, и приостановился, чтобы высвободить губу Шерлока из зажавших ее зубов, успокаивающе целуя его в щеку. Джон застонал, и им все еще нужно было больше, больше. Джон опустил руку, чтобы взять член Шерлока и начал двигаться, проводя большим пальцем по головке, в процессе распределяя смазку. Шерлок смог только простонать от невероятного ощущения, резко втянув в себя воздух. Звук скользящей по его члену руки Джона в сочетании со звуками, которые тот издавал, бесконечно поразили его. Он не мог их понять, он не мог уже ничего понимать, и почему-то это вообще его не беспокоило.  
-Ах, - задыхаясь, произносил он, одновременно с движениями Джона.- Ах, ах, ах…  
\- Боже, да, - простонал Джон, слегка ускорившись, прижимаясь своим горячим и влажным членом к бедру Шерлока изнутри, медленно толкаясь по его мягкой, чувствительной коже, и Шерлок ощутил, как что-то теплое зарождается у него в животе.  
Он издал сдавленный звук, прижимаясь теснее к телу Джона, поднимая бедра, бешено трахая его кулак, уже неспособный остановиться.  
\- О Боже, - услышал он собственный крик. Он прозвучал более ослабленно и ранимо, чем он мог себе представить, и при других обстоятельствах, он бы этого устыдился, но сейчас это не имело значения, ничего не имело значение, за исключением того чтобы быть здесь, здесь и сейчас, с Джоном.  
\- Да, ну вот, - прошептал Джон, и голос его почти также дрожал, - давай, любимый, давай. Отпусти себя, все нормально. Все хорошо.  
\- Джон, - беспомощно простонал Шерлок, его бедра уже двигались неудержимыми рывками, пока он вколачивался в крепко сжатую ладонь Джона, - Джон, я сейчас…  
\- О Боже, о... - Джон тоже был уже на грани, глаза закрыты, он дрожал, и его толчки стали неровными, а рука слегка задрожала.  
И спустя мгновение Шерлок утонул в ощущениях - тепла тела Джона, их контакта, задыхающихся звуков, что издавал Джон, чувствовавший приближение его собственного оргазма, и он не мог думать, он даже и не хотел думать, он просто хотел чувствовать Джона, Джона, Джона. Оно подступало как волна, как вспышка молнии, что собирается прокатиться по нему и захватить все его тело, и Шерлок даже не попытался сопротивляться. Он толкнулся еще раз в ладонь Джона и потом закричал, вжался пальцами в спину Джона, настолько сильно, что вполне мог оставить на ней следы, ощущая слезы, собирающиеся в уголках его глаз. Это накрыло его с такой силой, что он почувствовал, что готов взлететь. На мгновение, он потерял контакт, он отключился от всего и продолжал кричать, хватаясь за Джона, цепляясь за него из последних сил, и это должно было быть пугающим, это должно было быть настолько ужасающим, но оказалось совсем не таким.  
Джон все это время гладил его, бормоча ласковые слова поддержки.  
\- Прекрасен, настолько прекрасен, ты даже не представляешь…  
\- Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, и Джон его поцеловал, еще раз медленно двинув рукой по его уже опадающему члену, а потом взял свой член в руку и начал бешено в нее толкаться, дергая бедрами. Он рухнул Шерлоку на грудь меньше чем через минуту с именем Шерлока на губах.  
– О, Боже, - шептал он снова и снова, приходя в себя после оргазма.  
Шерлок просто дышал и ждал, когда его мозг опять включится.  
Он заметил у себя на животе довольно много спермы, и что его грудь тяжело поднималась. Это было доказательством того, что только что произошло. В его голове был приятный туман, и он чувствовал, будто засыпает. Но он приблизительно на девяносто шесть процентов был уверен, что он не спит, что было хорошо.  
***  
\- Дыши, любимый, - прошептал Джон. Он крепко обнял Шерлока и повернул их обоих на бок лицом к лицу, дотянулся до одеяла, накрыл им их обоих, поцеловал Шерлока в уголок рта, мягко погладив того по спине.  
\- Все хорошо?  
\- Ммм…  
\- Слишком сильно?  
\- Да.  
Щеки Шерлока были почему-то влажными, и он отметил, что он, возможно, плачет. Он неуверенно прикоснулся к щеке, потер глаза, и осознал, что он определенно плачет. Он был практически уверен, что плакать после секса – это не совсем то, что обычно полагается делать.  
Джон, как обычно, констатировал очевидный факт:  
– Ты плачешь, любимый.  
\- Я не плачу, - автоматически возразил Шерлок, но голос у него дрожал, так что убедительного возразить ему не удалось.  
\- А, извини. Конечно, нет, ты не плачешь.  
\- Мммммм….  
Джон ему улыбнулся. А Шерлоку было почему-то трудно держать глаза открытыми.   
– Никакого лука поблизости, так ведь? – пробормотал Джон, целуя Шерлока в нижнюю губу.  
\- Под кроватью, - сопя, ответил Шерлок. Эксперимент на зародышах луковиц.  
\- Ты их не нарезал на ломтики?  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, не произошло ферментативно активированной реакции из клеток внешнего слоя. Тогда нет логического объяснения для активации слезных желез вследствие внешнего воздействия, - засмеялся Джон, прижавшись губами к левой брови Шерлока, - Правда, ты все еще выглядишь так, будто плачешь.  
Шерлок сдался. Он абсолютно не представлял, отчего он плакал, но он был уверен, что это имеет прямое отношение к тому, что у него только что был оргазм, и что любовь всей его жизни в данный момент успокаивающе гладит его по спине, одновременно целуя в лоб.  
\- Возможно, окситоцин, - промямлил он, и у него совершенно не получилось сказать это раздраженно.  
Улыбка Джона была настолько яркой, что она действительно осветила все вокруг них. Он засмеялся, поцеловал Шерлока, и продолжал хихикать, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы стереть слезы с лица Шерлока.  
***  
А потом, неожиданно, без какой-либо видимой причины, он тоже заплакал.  
\- О Боже, я… я тебя дразнил, и теперь и сам… Бог мой, я люблю тебя. Мы – два полных идиота, как ты думаешь? – он выдавил высоким голосом, сотрясаясь от смеха, а слезы текли по его щекам. - Мы два голых мужика, плачущих под одеялом.  
Шерлок глубоко втянул в себя воздух, что, к его ужасу, прозвучало больше похоже на всхлип, и спрятал лицо у Джона на плече.   
– Джон, - прошептал он.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Джон, целуя мокрые от пота кудри, прилипшие ко лбу Шерлока. – Я знаю, Шерлок, я знаю.


	4. Парадокс, алмазы и лицевые мышцы Джона Уотсона

День 398.

Секс случается снова. На регулярной основе.  
Шерлок не ожидал, что процесс издания бессвязных звуков и создание бардака в постели (на диване/полу/лестнице… о, простите, миссис Хадсон) может быть приятным опытом. Шерлок точно не ожидал, что это вообще будет сокрушительно, неописуемо… сокрушительный, неописуемый опыт.  
Откровения происходили в течение последних нескольких недель.  
У Джона оказалась интересная реакция, когда Шерлок брал в рот его член. Эта реакция включала бессмысленные задыхающиеся звуки, откровенно запредельное количество бессвязных гласных, а также поток иногда очень изобретательных матерных словечек.  
С другой стороны, у Шерлока была столь же интересная реакция на комплименты Джона во время секса. (Джон ненароком назвал его своим красивым мальчиком в течение так называемой прелюдии к сексу, как они оба усвоили из урока). Он не был уверен, зачем это надо, но Джон называл его блистательным или драгоценным или прекрасным любимым, тем самым заставляя Шерлока кончать как двухступенчатая ракета. (Двухступенчатая. Буквально).  
Джон говорил, что все в порядке, но Шерлоку было немного неловко.  
Первая их попытка анального секса закономерно обернулась катастрофой, несмотря на всевозможные предпринятые меры предосторожности. Закончился он сильной болью у Шерлока и очень извиняющимся Джоном, в конце они просто пообнимались, и Шерлок хмурился в подушку, спрашивая себя, обращает ли Джон внимание на его недостатки. Джону пришлось взять отгул на работе, чтобы вытащить его из эпичного приступа хандры, уверяя его, что это совершенно нормально, и большинству пар приходиться пробовать по несколько раз, прежде чем все получится. Шерлок осторожно спросил, не разочарован ли Джон в нем, и Джон вылупился на него в полном и совершенном неверии, а потом в ответ долго тряс головой и целовал удивительно нежную кожу на животе Шерлока.   
Они разобрались в этом несколькими днями позже, конечно.  
Они пробовали обоими способами. Шерлоку нравилось быть внутри Джона, особенно когда они оба лежали на боку. Шерлок утыкался носом в волосы Джона, и Джон извивался и задыхался под ним, издавая одобрительные возгласы, подаваясь навстречу каждый раз, когда Шерлок сжимал его бедра. Тем не менее, Шерлок любил, очень любил, когда Джон был сверху. Это звучало нелепо, прямо-таки непристойно, и удивляло его безмерно, но Шерлок не мог представить себе жизни без того, чтобы не быть регулярно оттраханным Джоном. Легкий дискомфорт и утомительная подготовка, которые происходят с принимающей стороной, меркли по сравнению с абсолютным наслаждением, единением, ощущением Джона вокруг и внутри него. Шерлок любил это. Нуждался в этом. В том, чтобы Джон задавал темп, брал инициативу в свои руки, все держал под контролем, преимущественно потому, что у него больше опыта. Однако, Шерлок учился контролю, по крайней мере, настолько, насколько он этого хотел.   
Джон - замечательный любовник. Щедрый, заботливый и чувствующий себя комфортно в своем собственном теле. Стоит ему начать, Шерлок едва может вспомнить, как перестать прикасаться к нему.   
Шерлок многому научился. Например, тому, что вполне возможно находиться в состоянии такого неописуемого вожделения, что чувствуешь, как будто умрешь, если в течение последующих пяти минут не произойдет какой-нибудь отчаянный трах на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Кроме того, он усвоил, что ему позволено действовать в соответствии с подобными желаниями.   
***  
Как-то утром он проснулся с эрекцией, прижимающейся к его обтянутой пижамными штанами заднице, и спонтанно решил, что с этим надо что-то сделать. Пробормотав что-то, он перекатил все еще полусонного врача на спину, стянул с него штаны до колен, растянув себя с обильным количеством смазки, оседлал Джона и наконец-то опустился на его член до тех пор, пока его ягодицы не прижались к бедрам Джона.   
И вот, спустя почти полчаса, они все еще лениво, неспешно трахались. Шерлок выгибался в мучительно медленном, слегка сонном ритме, Джон положил свои руки на его бедра, и их дыхания смешивались, когда они целовались в бесконечном скольжении нежных губ и языков. Его собственный нетронутый член покачивался вверх-вниз между их телами, пока Шерлок скользил взад и вперед по телу Джона, оставляя капельки предэякулята на животе Джона. Шерлок дождался момента, когда долгое, восхитительное напряжение дойдет до верхней точки, Джон возьмет контроль на себя, и…  
Вот оно.   
\- Господи, Шерлок, - выдохнул Джон, обхватил Шерлока руками и перекатил его на спину, так, чтобы его ноги сомкнулись вокруг талии Джона, все еще находясь внутри Шерлока.  
\- Да, - прошептал Шерлок. – Джон. Ты мне нужен. Ты мне нужен.  
Джон расположил их поудобнее и начал вколачиваться сильнее. Он обхватил ладонью член Шерлока и стал дрочить в темпе своих толчков, размеренно, ритмично, целуя Шерлока в шею, Шерлок закрыл глаза… и повторял Джон, Джон, Джон снова и снова… Шерлок снова начал двигать своими бедрами, трахая кулак Джона, чтобы получить больше трения и одновременно двигаясь навстречу следующим толчкам, заставляя Джона попадать в одну точку, ту самую точку, снова раз за разом.   
\- О боже, - простонал Джон, толкаясь еще глубже и чуть быстрее, закатив глаза и открыв рот, медленно подводя Шерлока к развязке.  
Оргазм ошеломил Шерлока, и он кончал целую вечность, выстреливая одну порцию спермы за другой, в то время как Джон еще двигался, выстанывая бессвязные звуки ему в изгиб шеи, пока тело Шерлока сжималось и содрогалось вокруг него. И вот, наконец, Джон достиг оргазма с громким вздохом. Шерлок почувствовал растекающуюся внутри него теплую влагу, пока его собственная подсыхала у него на животе, тяжело вдохнул, не в силах себя сдержать. Он чувствовал себя заполненным, захваченным, что было крайне приятно, и заставляло его чувствовать себя окруженным теплом.  
***  
Джон соскользнул Шерлока и развалился на спине, переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
\- Ты в порядке? Господи, это было невероятно.  
\- Мммм, - довольно промычал Шерлок, откидываясь на подушку, с наслаждением потягиваясь, – Какой сегодня день?  
\- Ммм… воскресенье, - пробормотал Джон ему в плечо.  
\- Тогда тебе не надо вставать. Поэтому мы можем это повторить.  
\- О господи боже, - пробормотал Джон, вздохнув перед тем, чтобы начать хихикать. – Дай мне немного времени. У тебя преступно короткий восстановительный период. У меня столько секса не было со времен универа.  
\- Ммм, - Шерлок широко улыбнулся (потому что хихиканье Джона оказалось очень заразно), а потом отчего-то рассмеялся. Смех Шерлока – это глубокий богатый звук, который рождался как будто где-то у него в животе и поднимался вверх к горлу, оставляя следом ощущение тепла. Он прекрасно сочетался с пронзительным хихиканьем Джона.   
\- Господи, - пробормотал Джон. – Если бы я знал, что однажды я проснусь вот так…  
Шерлок подмигнул ему. Джон не закончил предложение. Повисла недолгая тишина.  
\- Э… через час или два, - наконец сказал Джон, потирая глаза.   
Шерлок удовлетворенно вздохнул, прежде чем повернуться и снова задремать перед следующим раундом.  
\- Меня это устраивает.

День 411

Шерлок пришел к выводу, что Джон Уотсон – парадокс.  
Прямо сейчас Джон разговаривал с пятилетней дочерью их последнего клиента, и Шерлок внимательно наблюдал, как он это делает. Маленькая девочка, Эмили, сжимала плюшевого мишку в одной руке, а другой теребила Джона. Очевидно, она экстраверт. Интересно. Она объявила Джона своим лучшим другом, как только они прибыли на место преступления, которое оказалось в доме родителей Эмили. Ребенок видел, как грабитель чуть не забил до смерти ее отца прямо в их гостиной. Понятно, что папа – единственное, о чем она могла думать.   
Шерлока она посчитала страшным. Джон заверил ее, что Шерлок безвреден до тех пор, пока он не замерз, не промок, и запасы его сигарет и чая находятся в пределах досягаемости. Эмили отнеслась к этому скептически.  
\- Ты – врач, - определила Эмили, тыкая в Джона маленьким указательным пальчиком.  
Джон широко улыбнулся.   
\- Да.   
Эмили выглядела очень взволнованной.  
\- Ты делаешь всякие штуки с папочкой? Всякие докторские штуки? Чтобы снова сделать его здоровым?  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Послушай, - объяснил он. – Я не из тех докторов, которые лечат твоего папу. Шерлок и я, мы здесь, чтобы помочь полиции найти того плохого человека, который сделал это с ним.  
\- О, - Эмили выглядела немного разочарованной. Потом у нее появилась новая блестящая идея. Ее глаза загорелись, и она протянула Джону плюшевого медвежонка. Джон вял его и осмотрел с любопытством.   
\- Но ты же знаешь, что с ним случилось, правда? – с надеждой спросила Эмили. – Ты знаешь, что они делают, чтобы помочь ему?  
\- Да, Эмили, в теории, я знаю, что врачи делают, чтобы помочь ему.  
\- Покажи мне, покажи мне, покажи мне – завизжала она, показывая на своего плюшевого медвежонка.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Джон. – Твой папа был ранен в грудь, поэтому они должны перевязать его верхнюю часть его тела. Вот так. Смотри.   
Он снял свой шарф, туго обернул его вокруг медведя и протянул обратно.   
\- Сейчас его сломанные ребра зафиксированы. Нужно время, чтобы травма зажила. Сейчас твоему папе нужен отдых и немного обезболивающего, и скоро с ним все будет в порядке.  
Эмили запрыгала от восторга, прижимая к себе только что излеченного медведя. Джон мягко улыбнулся, и заговорил с матерью Эмили, которая выглядела глубоко встревоженной и уставшей повторять, что она просто хочет, чтобы ее семья была в безопасности. Джон терпеливо слушал, изредка кивая и протягивая ей бумажные носовые платки каждый раз, как она начинала всхлипывать.  
Шерлоку стало интересно, тоскует ли Джон по дочери, которой у него никогда не было.  
***  
В любом случае, Джон Уотсон – это парадокс.  
Он блестяще обеспечивал поддержку в любой ситуации, и, в тоже время, сам едва замечал, когда поддержка нужна ему. Он был заботливым и терпеливым, но было бы очень большой ошибкой предполагать, что он не может быть опасен. Потому что он мог.  
С одной стороны, он был скромным, сдержанным (что на самом деле иногда довольно сильно раздражало), но в то же время, неописуемо уверенным в себе человеком. Когда Джон входил в комнату, он заполнял собой все пространство, и едва оставлял в ней достаточно воздуха, чтобы дышать, в его скромной, мягкой но невероятно решительной манере. Авторитет Джона был ненавязчивым, он тот, кто будет следовать приказам до тех пор, пока считает нужным, но сразу же возьмет командование на себя, когда это действительно необходимо, импульсивный и уравновешенный одновременно.  
Джон был таким противоречивым. Он был таким логичным, и абсолютно нелогичным в то же самое время.  
Шерлок любил его. Он не знал, как и почему, и что было чудом, он посчитал, что ему это знание и не нужно. Он просто любил. Это все, что он мог делать, и этого хватало, чтобы это было настоящим. Неважно, была ли это иллюзия, или простая химия, или зашкаливающие нейронные связи в его гипоталамусе. В этом не было никакой великой вселенской истины. Ничего, что ему требовалось раскрыть. Джон был парадоксом, загадкой, которую Шерлок никогда не разгадает, потому что не хочет. Джон – его тайна, его постоянный источник вдохновения, и это то, как должно быть.  
***  
Это же совершенно очевидно. Преступление на почве страсти, а не грабеж. Отвратительно просто. Глупо. На самом деле «грабителем» оказался двоюродный брат жертвы, на протяжении многих лет влюбленный в мать Эмили и отчаянно искавший способ избавится от мужа. Не безответная любовь. Просто примитивная одержимость.  
Этого человека отследили и подстерегли в подвале его дома, где он спрятал фомку и лыжную маску, которые он одел на «ограбление».  
\- Ты представления не имеешь, каково это, - выкрикивал он после того, как Шерлок доказал, что волосы на ковре в гостиной явно принадлежали ему, что было ясно благодаря их необычной реакции на солнечный свет (кератиновая депигментация, большая редкость), и полиция смогла получить доказательства. – Ты не представляешь, каково это – любить того, кого ты никогда не получишь. Ты видел ее? Она… она цветок. Она само совершенство. Она должна была быть моей. Но он был… он был лучше меня. Всегда.  
Шерлок взглянул на него, чувствуя, как внутри него закипает гнев.   
\- Если бы вы любили, - прошипел он в ухо преступника, прежде чем его увели, слишком тихо, чтобы Джон или кто-то еще в комнате мог расслышать, - вы никогда не причинили бы ей вреда. Вы бы не сделали это с ней. То, что вы сделали, было проявлением чувства собственности, над вами взял верх первобытный инстинкт. Животный. Низкий.  
Мужчина уставился на Шерлока в полном и абсолютном неверии. Шерлок закурил сигарету и поднял свой воротник.   
\- Вы мне омерзительны, - процедил он, уже уходя и не желая тратить на него ни одной лишней секунды.   
***  
Джон, конечно же, вышел следом за ним на улицу. Никакого такси не было и в помине, поэтому они немного прошлись мимо загородных домов и аккуратных палисадников. Джон был необычно тихим. Шерлок заметил, что Джон выглядел смущенным, и украдкой бросал взгляды на Шерлока, Шерлок начал медленно раздражаться, потому что не мог понять, почему, а Шерлок не любил, когда не мог в чем-то разобраться. Он остановился и пристально посмотрел на Джона.  
\- Что случилось? – Шерлок заглянул Джону в лицо.   
\- Н… ничего, - промямлил Джон. Он облизал губы, затем дотронулся до подбородка Шерлока и притянул его вниз для поцелуя. Шерлок не был уверен, почему его поцеловали в этот раз, но в то же время, он не был на сто процентов уверен, почему его поцеловали вообще.  
\- Это прозвучит банально, - пробормотал Джон ему в губы. – Но ты раскрыл это дело, и это было удивительно, и я знаю, что я не должен вести себя как влюбленный лунатик каждый раз, когда ты делаешь гениальный вывод, но мы оба знаем, что это происходит постоянно, но… я все еще не могу полностью поверить в это, и это просто… - он чмокнул Шерлока в щеку, прежде чем отстраниться. – Я полагаю, я счастлив.  
Шерлок улыбнулся и обнял Джона вокруг талии, его пальто укрыло их обоих, и он решил, что не будет возражать, если Джон будет вести себя как влюбленный лунатик. Совсем нет.

День 427

Они редко говорили об их… любовной связи. Их отношениях. В этом не было никакой необходимости, все уже было сказано в какой-то момент. Они не целовались и не прикасались друг к другу в общественных местах. Ну, почти нет. Иногда такое случалось, но ни один из них не чувствовал желания доказывать что-то окружающим. В конце концов, это касалось только их двоих. Это всегда касалось только их двоих.   
Джон называл Шерлока любимым, мерзавцем, засранцем, полным мудаком, дорогим, заносчивой задницей, и редко, очень редко, малыш. (Последнее, в основном, в моменты оргазма). Шерлок же называл Джона Джоном.  
Шерлок редко говорил Джон, что он его любит. Он предполагал, что Джон и так это знает. Джон же говорил это Шерлоку примерно раз или два в день. Подавая ему утренний кофе, собираясь на работу, во время секса или когда Шерлок упрямится, и Джон называл его полной задницей и озвучивал свое недоумение по поводу факта, что он его любит несмотря ни на что.  
Шерлоку стал лучше принимать то, что Джон старался дать ему, хотя он по-прежнему знал, что не заслуживает такого обращения. Хотя он двигался в правильном направлении. Действительно двигался.  
Конечно, еще была Работа. Способность Шерлока концентрироваться при разгадывании преступлений не ослабела, хотя, возможно, немного пострадала в течение первой недели после знакомства Шерлока с сексом. Работа по-прежнему на первом месте. Теоретически, на первом месте был Джон, но практически Шерлок иногда принимал его за предмет мебели, или кофемашину, или забывал его в холодильном помещении. Все как обычно. Но по какой-то причине это работало. Почему бы и нет? Это работало уже не первый год.   
Сомнения же всегда приходили посреди ночи.  
***  
Шерлок внезапно проснулся, выпутался из обнимающих его конечностей Джона, и резко сел, тяжело дыша. Он посмотрел на Джона, который уже не спал, и почувствовал, что его челюсти непроизвольно сжались.  
\- Ч… что случилось? – пробормотал Джон, дотягиваясь до Шерлока рукой в попытке вернуть его в свои объятия. – Спи дальше.   
\- Не могу.  
Джон нахмурился, сонно моргая.   
\- Плохой сон?  
\- Нет. Да. – Последовала пауза. Дыхание Шерлока немного успокоилось, и Джон сонно заворчал, готовый задремать снова. – Я люблю тебя, Джон, - выпалил Шерлок, и это произошло впервые за последние шестьдесят девять дней, восемь часов и пятнадцать минут.  
Джон улыбнулся, приоткрыв один глаз.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя. Что с тобой, а?  
Шерлок уткнулся лицом в ладони. Я не знаю, что я делаю, хотел сказать он. Я не знаю, позволено ли мне лежать в одной постели с тобой; я не знаю, позволено ли мне смотреть, как ты спишь; я не знаю, позволено ли мне слушать твое дыхание; знать, что ты все еще живой и теплый, и здесь. Я не знаю, будешь ли ты желать этого вечно. Быть здесь, в этой постели, со мной. Потому что я буду. Я не знаю, оставишь ли ты меня когда-нибудь, чтобы двигаться дальше, и будет ли кто-то другой потом так же спать в твоей постели, и позволишь ли ты ему слушать свое дыхание и знать, что ты все здесь, живой. Потому что если ты это сделаешь, я, возможно, этого не переживу.   
Но он ничего из этого не произнес вслух.  
\- Ничего, - сказал он вместо этого. – Спи, Джон.  
\- Ммм, ты тоже, - пробормотал Джон и повернулся, а Шерлок еще долго не спал, наблюдая, как вздымается и опадает одеяло от дыхания Джона.

День 451

Они лежали на шерстяном одеяле, на крыше заброшенного загородного дома. Дом принадлежал Шерлоку, конечно. Приобретен пятнадцать лет назад только для того, чтобы прятаться от родителей, Майкрофта и его глупых приспешников, когда Шерлоку хотелось уколоться без свидетелей. Тогда дом этот стоил совсем дешево, что было вполне логично, учитывая, что в гостиной зарубили топором семью их четырех человек. Люди не хотят жить в домах, где произошло убийство. Ночные кошмары, иррациональные страхи, неприятные образы. Люди такие странные. Это было такое же хорошее убежище, как и остальные. (Оно прекрасно выполняло свою функцию ровно десять дней, пока Майкрофт не нашел его и лично не вытащил его оттуда за подол грязной фуфайки.)  
Шерлок по-прежнему владел этим домом. Он не испытывал желания посетить его на протяжении нескольких лет, и все же, они с Джоном туда пришли. Они с Джоном. С шерстяным одеялом и корзинкой для пикника, взяв с собой слишком много красного вина и коробок с цыпленком карри, и сейчас они молча смотрели на звезды, переплетя пальцы вместе. Джон уже показал ему три созвездия, и Шерлок пока не удалил их из памяти. Пока нет.  
Все это было отвратительно романтично, определил для себя Шерлок. Это должно было вызвать у него отвращение, не так ли? Сущая банальность, глупое клише. Ему следовало разглагольствовать о бесполезности романтических стереотипов и неспособности общества распознавать их как таковые, о том, что эмоциональное поведение – это пустая трата времени, о мире, наполненном болванами, клише и предсказуемостью, о том, как это все омерзительно. Это было бы логично.   
Шерлок не умел применять логику в отношении Джона. Он просто продолжал лежать на их одеяле, не имея ни малейшего понятия, почему.  
Джон вздохнул и немного подвинулся, сжав пальцы Шерлока, и Шерлок повернул голову в его сторону. Джон улыбнулся, и через мгновение они снова посмотрели на звезды.   
И прямо там, на этой крыше, на одеяле, под звездами, что сверкали подобно биолюминесцентным бактериям в чашке Петри (или подобно бриллиантам, которые могли или не могли быть более уместной метафорой), Шерлоку не хотелось оказаться где-либо в другом месте, что все еще продолжало его удивлять, хотя и происходило в последнее время довольно регулярно. Он слышал шум автомобильных двигателей на шоссе в нескольких милях отсюда и шелест листьев в маленьких палисадниках. Здесь было пугающе тихо. Он нуждался в Лондона как в кислороде. Он был неполноценным без своего города, говорившего с ним на своем языке.  
***  
Джон, конечно же, прервал молчание.  
\- Ты знаешь, я бы не выжил. Скорее всего.  
Разум Шерлока на мгновение опустел.  
\- Что?  
\- Я думал об этом. Когда я встретил тебя. Я думал взять пистолет и пустить пулю себе в висок. На протяжении многих дней я пытался найти в себе мужество сделать это.  
Шерлок сглотнул. Он знал об этом. В тот день, когда Джон шагнул в лабораторию Бартса, мысли о самоубийстве были так же очевидны, как и его профессия, его хромота, проблемы его сестры с алкоголем. У него были манеры, осанка, реакция сильного, уверенного в себе человека, который с безнадежностью смотрел на обломки своей жизни, полностью смирившись со своей участью. Хотя Шерлок не ожидал что Джон скажет все это вслух.  
\- Я думал… я думал, что смогу просто покончить с этим, - продолжил Джон после паузы. – А потом появился ты, и ты просто… понял все, и перевернул вверх дном, и… хотя ты был заносчивой задницей, я так рад, что ты тогда показал мне, что у жизни еще есть кое-что в запасе для меня.  
Шерлок все еще не знал, как реагировать. Джон, наверное, сомневался, слушает ли он его вообще.  
\- Я просто... Я через многое прошел, Шерлок. Я знаю, это звучит… странно, но я всегда чувствовал некоторую растерянность. У меня не было ни малейшего представления, чего я хотел. Но теперь я знаю, что хочу.   
Шерлок сглотнул.  
\- Меня? – это почти не прозвучало как вопрос.  
\- Конечно, тебя. Ты, тупой придурок, - сказал ему Джон.  
Шерлок сделал несколько глубоких, очень размеренных вдохов и почувствовал, как холодный вечерний воздух хлынул в его легкие. Сейчас он был готов убить за сигарету. Или за дыхание Джона ему в губы, теплое влажное дуновение воздуха в его нёбо. Это тоже подошло бы.  
\- Я просто хотел сказать, что мне очень жаль, - продолжал Джон. – Прости, мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы это понять. И я знаю, что ты невыносимая задница, и у тебя тоже есть чертовски много поводов, чтобы извиниться, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя всем сердцем, и мне очень жаль, что я не могу быть другим. Менее надломленным человеком.  
Шерлок перекатился лицом к Джону, хотя это было неудобно, и на тонком одеяле было довольно жестко.  
\- Будь надломленным, Джон, - сказал Шерлок, его голос был глубоким, исходящим откуда-то из его груди. Джон наклонил голову и недоверчиво на него посмотрел. Сегодня его глаза были небесно-голубого цвета, по меньшей мере так показалось Шерлоку. Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть. Прямо сейчас в них отражались звезды, яркие и сверкающие.  
\- Будь надломленным, - повторил Шерлок. – И даже на секунду не думай о том, что тебя нужно чинить.  
Джон недоуменно покачал головой, не ответив. Шерлок вообразил, что вытягивает несуществующую сигарету, чтобы взять свой разум под контроль. Он тщательно подбирал свои следующие слова, что с ним случалось редко.  
\- Будь тем, кто мне нужен, Джон, - сказал он неуверенно. – Будь надломленным настолько, чтобы тебе чинить меня, потому что ты поврежден в той же степени. Вот чего я хочу. Вот что мне нужно.  
Джон вздохнул, все еще недоверчиво, губы растянулись в легкой улыбке, лунный свет заставил его волосы сиять жидким серебром.  
\- Ну и парочка мы, правда? – в конце концов хрипло произнес он, и в голосе его была только полная и абсолютная любовь.  
И Шерлок согласился.  
\- Да, мы еще та парочка.  
***  
\- Давай спустимся и… прогуляемся, - предложил Джон спустя несколько минут. Шерлок молча кивнул.  
Это была очень долгая прогулка. Вместе они дошли до сердца города, который окутывал их, как теплое, знакомое одеяло, со своими звуками, запахами и этим чувством сопричастности, заставлявшим все внутри Шерлока становиться на свои места. Они держались за руки все время.  
***  
Уже позже ночью, когда они легли спать, Шерлок вцепился в Джона, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Он просунул свой язык между губами Джона, прошелся языком по небу, почувствовав вкус вина, карри и слюны, смакуя это тепло. Он подумал, что хотел бы поглотить Джона, и в то же время, он хотел быть поглощенным настолько, чтобы от него ничего не осталось.  
Шерлок страстно желал почувствовать Джона внутри себя. Это было похоже на первобытную потребность быть распластанным и заполненным, быть помеченным так основательно, чтобы ощущать это на протяжении нескольких дней. Он чувствовал, как его грудь вот-вот взорвется от переполнявшего его желания почувствовать, когда Джон лежит поверх него, нежно целуя и касаясь языком, смешивая их дыхания.  
\- Возьми меня, Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, нисколько не заботясь о том, что это больше похоже на мольбу. – Трахни меня. Пометь меня. Сделай своим.  
Несомненно, Джон одобрял такой поворот событий. Он перевернул Шерлока, поставил его не четвереньки и начал подготавливать его, покрывая позвонки Шерлока дорожкой поцелуев, один за другим. Но недостаточно быстро.  
\- Трахни меня. Пожалуйста, Джон. Трахни меня.  
\- Да, любимый, - задыхаясь, пообещал Джон, наблюдая, как Шерлок раскрывается навстречу его пальцам и языку, нежно и медленно.  
Они живы. Они оба существуют, и Шерлоку требовалось немедленное подтверждение. Прямо сейчас.  
\- Войди в меня! Давай! – приказал он.  
Джон скользнул внутрь одним резким толчком. Шерлок развел свои колени немного шире, вдавливая их в матрас. Он двигался навстречу успокаивающему теплому весу сзади, пока Джон не погрузился в его задницу по самые яйца. Это было самым блаженным ощущением, но все еще недостаточным. Не сегодня.  
\- Двигайся! – взвыл Шерлок.  
Джон со стоном вышел, и толкнулся обратно. Руки Шерлока задрожали, его мускулы напряглись под кожей.  
\- Си… сильнее!  
Джон усилил толчки, удерживая Шерлока за бедра, впиваясь ногтями в бледную кожу. Он оставит на ней синяки и царапины, и одна эта мысль заставляет Шерлока хотеть испариться от желания. У него будут физические доказательства того, что Джон делал с ним, он сможет видеть их в течение нескольких дней, и Шерлок был абсолютно уверен, что Джон еще никогда не был так глубоко в нем. Еще.  
\- Сильнее, Джон!  
Шерлок вцепился в спинку кровати, удерживая себя. Он не был уверен, хватит ли его рукам силы, чтобы удержать его на месте. Джон сейчас трахал его жестко, без устали, быстрее, чем когда-либо. Изголовье кровати ударялось о стену с каждым толчком Джона, пружины ритмично поскрипывали, одеяло и подушки свалились куда-то на пол, а Шерлок уже практически хрипел.   
\- Господи, Шерлок! – выдыхает Джон. - Так близко…  
Их кожа была скользкой от пота, и когда их тела шлепались друг о друга, звук раздавался совершенно непристойный.  
\- Прикоснись к себе, Шерлок! Кончи со мной. Ну же, любимый, давай!  
Шерлок начал ласкать себя. Он закрыл глаза, отпуская себя, отбросил самоконтроль и последний байт, соединявший его транспорт с мозгом. Он почувствовал, как Джон набухает внутри него, слышал, как его дыхание становится беспорядочным, как и его фрикции. Их чувственная симфония, их единение достигли своего последнего аккорда. Шерлок услышал, как Джон подавил вскрик, почувствовал, как жар его оргазма распространяется и ширится внутри него, а потом Шерлок выгнулся, все его тело изогнулось от того, как оргазм прорывался сквозь него с силой, взрывающейся белыми искрами на внутренней стороне век. Шерлок закричал во всю силу своих легких, едва его член дернулся в руке, опустошая его полностью. Он упал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, прямо на влажное пятно под его животом, отдаленно осознавая, что Джон нависает над ним, запыхавшийся, задыхающийся и ругающийся.   
\- Черт, Шерлок. Господи… Черт. Люблю тебя. Так люблю.  
Шерлок никак не мог вспомнить, как это вообще – разговаривать. Он не беспокоился. Все равно горло болело.  
Джон прижался к нему, и даже в его руках Шерлок чувствовал себя, как желе, однако умудрился обернуть их вокруг себя. Веки Джона были похожи на помятый шелк. Его ресницы блестели от пота и, возможно, слез.  
Природа несовершенна. С кучей недостатков, болезненный и постоянно находящийся в состоянии движения. Шерлок не мог понять, как природа в одиночку могла создать нечто столь совершенное, как Джон Уотсон. Он сдался сну, так и не найдя ответа.

День 452.

Следующим утром Шерлок проснулся в обнимку с сонным военным врачом. Джон бормотал несвязные звуки в грудь Шерлоку и прижимался поближе. Шерлок наблюдал за движением его век, как за ответной реакцией на стимуляцию скуловых мышц. Фаза быстрого сна. Сновидение. Скорее всего, не кошмар, судя по расслабленному выражению лица и спокойному ритмичному дыханию.  
Шерлок осмелился провести пальцем по запястью Джона, исследуя и лаская каждую мышцу под плотным слоем кожи. Когда Джон не проснулся и от этого, Шерлок расхрабрился и прикоснулся губами к его лбу.   
Иногда моменты понимания случаются, когда вы меньше всего их ждете. И сейчас, когда Джон в безопасности расслабленно лежал в его объятиях, Шерлок понял. Он понял, что он и Джон не смогут друг без друга, и они никогда не будут. Он понял, что однажды у них будет загородный дом в Сассексе с пчелиными ульями, и его кудри посеребрит седина, и ему потребуются очки для чтения, и он понял, что когда это все случится, Джон все равно будет с ним.  
Шерлок покрепче прижал Джона за талию, и был вознагражден легким довольным вздохом. Он мог слышать сердце Джона, и его собственное сердце билось почти синхронно, и он понимал всю важность этого. Что они оба являлись частью одной большой истории.  
Это не временные отношения. Они не готовы довольствоваться меньшим, чем они хотят. И как бы невероятно это не прозвучало, они были тем, чем хотели быть.  
Сегодня, чуть попозже, они вылезут из кровати, может быть, примут вместе душ, позавтракают, попрепираются из-за человеческой лопаточной кости в контейнере для овощей и навозных жуков на покрывале. Джон будет терпеливо уговаривать Шерлока съесть что-то из китайской кухни на обед, хотя Шерлок совсем не голоден. Им может позвонить Лестрейд, тогда они поймают такси до Нью-Скотланд-Ярда и могут взять или не взять новое дело. Вечером они вернутся домой (при условии, что убийца-шантажист не запрет их в каком-нибудь чулане). Они будут смотреть какой-нибудь бред по телеку, и Шерлок будет жаловаться по этому поводу, и в какой-то момент Джон возьмет его за руку и отведет в постель, где Шерлок оседлает бедра Джона и будет расстегивать его рубашку, они будут обниматься, целоваться, хихикать и заниматься любовью до тех пор, пока они полностью не будут удовлетворены и успокоены.  
Они будут поддерживать жизнь друг в друге каждый следующий день.  
Это именно оно, подумал Шерлок, когда Джон сонно покосился на него, уголки его рта чуть-чуть дернулись, и это был конец истории и одновременно начало следующей. Это и есть счастье. И теперь он в этом уверен.


End file.
